Missing cell phone
by Genesis Cullen Swan
Summary: Dos personas. Un avión. Un celular extraviado. Y un chico curioso.  Mi primer fanfic, por favor, no me maten! M por futuros lemmons
1. El avión de la bella durmiente

**_Missing Cell Phone_**

Summary: Dos personas. Un avión. Un celular extraviado. Y un chico curioso.

Dos treinta y cinco de la mañana y él sin poder conciliar el sueño. Este viaje se estaba haciendo una pesadilla. Primero, la chica de ojos café chocolate que se sienta a su lado se queda dormida casi en seguida de que el vuelo comience, con su libro muy gastado de cumbres borrascosas en las manos. _"Esta chica si sabe de libros"_ piensa Edward al coincidir en su gusto por los clásicos.

Después una azafata bastante lanzada le derrama el jugo que pidió en los pantalones por un movimiento brusco del avión.

Y por ultimo… iría a ver a su hermana Alice. La hermana más molesta, chillona, compradora compulsiva y por supuesto linda, del universo. _"Wiii!"_ piensa con sarcasmo. Y también conocería a su futuro esposo.

Estaría en ese avión por muchas horas más y no tenía con quién conversar. La película era de carreras y no le estaba entreteniendo en lo más mínimo. Su libro se quedó en la maleta y la verdad, no estaba muy interesado en leerlo. Y ahora en los vuelos no podías sacar así como así un Ipod o un celular para entretenerte, por los ataques terroristas.

De pronto, la chica junto a él, empezó a removerse en su asiento, Edward pensó que tal vez se estaría desperezando y tendría alguien con quién conversar. Pero en lugar de esto, ella empezó a hablar con los ojos cerrados y haciendo muecas.

-Por favor, ese vestido no. Detesto el rosa, por favor, por favor – murmuraba.

Esto causo gracia a Edward y emitió una risita baja. Cuando ella se giró hacia él, se quedó paralizado, tal vez lo habría escuchado. Miró su rostro y la admiró. La chica además de lectora asidua era bastante bonita, aun con su cabello revuelto y un poco de saliva en la comisura de sus carnosos labios. Unos labios que mostraban una pequeña sonrisa, como si estuviera en un campo de rosas. O como si estuviera con su amado… _¿Ella tendría novio?_ Se preguntó. Sería una verdadera lástima. De verdad quería conocerla. Se acercó un poco para levantar su cobija y aspiró su aroma. Olía a fresas. Terminó de arroparla y se acomodó en su asiento. Y en un instante se preguntó mil y un cosas sobre aquella chica. Y para no olvidarlas, tomó una servilleta y un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y las anotó. Esperaba poder preguntárselas si despertaba. Cuando terminó guardó la lista en el mismo bolsillo y se sintió realmente cansado. Aprovechó y pidió una almohada y una cobija. Cuando se acurrucó se quedó profundamente dormido.

No despertó hasta que el avión estuvo aterrizando y se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver el asiento contiguo vacío. Se levantó rápidamente y buscaba su cabello entre la gente que salía. Ya era bastante tarde. Ella no estaba ahí. Triste y decepcionado, tomó sus cosas del maletero y calló en cuenta de un aparato plateado en el asiento. Le pidieron que bajara, agarró el celular y bajó del avión. No había nadie para recibirlo. Eso era en parte su culpa. No había anunciado a su familia a qué hora estaría llegando. Seattle estaba realmente frío ese día. Rentó un auto, condujo hasta su departamento en Forks. Dejó sus maletas en la recamara y cuando se quitó la chaqueta sintió el pequeño aparato. Lo abrió y prendió.

"_Hola Bella__"_ rezaba la pantalla. Recordó su lista y escribió la respuesta a su primera pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Bella… - dijo para sí mismo, recordando su voz.

Cuando el celular estuvo completamente encendido aparecía una foto de ella y un cachorro. Se veía encantadora, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, sus labios rojos y carnosos curvados en una sonrisa. Se descubrió admirando la fotografía por demasiado tiempo. Y antes de que hiciera nada. El aparato vibró y apareció un letrero, anunciando un mensaje nuevo. Tecleó el "OK" para abrirlo.

"_Bella, más te vale que llegues puntual. Eres la dama de honor! Por favor, no te rompas una pierna antes de esta noche. Un beso, TQM._

_A"_

¿A? ¿Quién rayos firmaba con una A? Y para su suerte el identificador decía: Allie. Ese no era un nombre ¿o sí? La curiosidad lo estaba haciendo su presa y quería leer los demás mensajes. En su mayoría eran de esa chica: Allie. Pero había otros que decían Charlie, René, Ángela y Jacob. Los nombres masculinos le llamaron más la atención. "Al diablo" se dijo para sus adentros. Tal vez ella jamás recuperara su celular, tal vez ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no lo tenía, o tal vez él no quisiera devolvérselo. Leyó primero un mensaje de Charlie:

"_Hija, por favor, no te olvides de ir por la ropa de tu madre a la tintorería cuando vuelvas."_

Un gran peso se le quitó de encima, Charlie seguramente era su padre. Un momento, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Pasó a otro mensaje con el nombre de Jacob:

"_Hermosa, por favor, te extraño demasiado, vuelve pronto, estoy hecho trizas sin ti. Ke se supone que haga ahora? Te quiero Belly-Bells"_

¿Qué dem…? ¿Hermosa? ¿Te quiero Belly-Bells? Genial, ahora si quedaba descartada su segunda pregunta: ¿Eres soltera? Se sintió realmente enfadado, la razón la desconocía, apenas si había visto a esta muchacha y ya le estaba causando estragos. Dejó el aparato en la cama. Se desvistió y tomó un relajante baño.

Una hora después estaba conduciendo hacia su antigua casa, la que lo vio crecer junto a sus hermanos. Ya quería llegar y comer lo que su madre cocinaría.

Aparco su coche en la entrada de la mansión blanca con miles de flores en el jardín, cuidadosamente cultivadas por su mamá. Bajó del auto y antes de que llegara a la puerta, una pequeña duende salto hacia él, haciéndolo tambalear.

-¡Estás aquí! ¡Mamá, papá! Edward está en casa.


	2. Cita a ciegas

_Disclaimer: los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo los tomé prestados un ratito. Queda prohibido copiar total o parcialmente mi loca idea. Gracias!_

_Saludos muy especiales a: Exodus-Girl, Luna Cullen Masen, Roxy-Swan, Xiomy, fernandita4.0, nenitalautner, vampire cullen girl, Black Angel Lilith, espero que les guste y no defraudarlas!_

**_Cita a ciegas_**

"Se siente bien estar en casa" pensó Edward después del abrazo estrangulador de Alice y otro acompañado de algunas lágrimas de su madre, Esme. Su padre Carlisle fue menos efusivo pero no por eso menos cordial y cariñoso, sólo le dio una palmada en la espalda y le dio la bienvenida. Ellos dos se parecian mucho al igual que su hermana y su mamá.

- Tenemos mucho de que hablar – declaró Alice tan pronto entraron a la casa.

Lo llevó arrastrando prácticamente hasta su antigua habitación. Seguía igual, su enorme colección de discos que no había podido llevarse estaba intacta y en orden, como él siempre la mantenía. Sus objetos curiosos, colección de insectos y demás cosas de su infancia estaban en sus repisas y en las paredes. Recordó que solía pasar bastantes tardes ahí, leyendo y escuchando música en lugar de jugar con sus amigos. "Por cierto… ¿Dónde estaran ahora esos tipos?" se preguntó extrañado de que no fueran a verlo.

- ¿Vas a seguir como estatua o me escucharás aunque sea un momento?

- Lo siento, Alice. Vengo muerto, conduje mucho y ni siquiera dormí en casa.

- Edward, por si no te has dado cuenta tu pequeña hermana está a punto de caminar al altar.

- No exageres. No creo que tengas dudas de Jasper si piensas dar un paso tan importante.

- Claro que no tengo dudas de mi Jazzy. Estoy preocupada por ti, tu hermana menor se va a casar y tu ni siquiera tienes novia.

- No empieces con eso ahora. Acabo de llegar, ten compasión - hizo un puchero.

- Ni creas que te salvas de ir solo a mi boda.

- ¡Oh no! Ni siquiera lo pienses. No iré a ninguna cita a ciegas.

- ¡Por favor! Por mí – ella hizo esa mueca que sabía no lo dejaría en paz hasta que aceptara. Dejó de aplazar lo inevitable.

- No esperes que me case con ella – dijo con un suspiro.

- ¡Wiii! – cantó victoriosamente Alice – ya lo verás, ¡Tanya te va a encantar!

* * *

_chacanchanchan! a que nadie se lo esperaba, ¿cierto? y esto no es todo, más tarde subiré lo que le falta al capi, por el momento me encuentro ocupadísima! lo siento pero no queria dejarlas con la duda por tanto tiempo. Nos leemos al rato! de nuevo mil gracias! No saben lo agradecida que estoy, espero no decepcionarlas. _

_Sus críticas, ideas y opiniones son bienvenidas. (:_


	3. Cita a ciegas II

_Disclaimer: los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo los tomé prestados un ratito. Queda prohibido copiar total o parcialmente mi loca idea. Gracias!_

_Chicas lo siento por no haber actualizado ni antier ni ayer pero la tarea me consumió por completo, pero para compensar ese error faltal mío, les dejó un capitulo de 1,329 palabras que escribí con mucha emoción durante mi tiempo libre en clases XD la inspiración llega y no se le puede dejar pasar. _

_Un millon y medio de gracias por agregar mi loca historia a sus alertas, espero no defraudarlas y que les guste lo que escribo. No saben la sonrisa tan grande que me ponen cuando me llega un correo de Es más grande que la del guazón. XD_

_Libia y Nallely, son lo mejor! gracias por animarme a publicar mis locuras XD_

_**Cita a ciegas II**_

Edward llegó totalmente exhausto, Alice no paraba de botar en su lugar de felicidad, era encantadora pero ciertamente también frustrante. Su pequeña hermana tenía la energía de una niña de cinco años con exceso de azúcar en las venas.

No se daba por vencida, jamás.

Edward abrió la puerta de su departamento y no tardó en llegar a desparramarse en su cómodo sofá. El sueño lo estaba venciendo, sus parpados cada vez más pesados cesaban ante la fuerza de su cansancio. Pero no, el destino no podía darle un momento de tranquilidad porque justo en ese momento el aparatito plateado que estaba envuelto entre sábanas, ropa y almohadas en su cama empezó a sonar con un ringtone bastante gracioso de las spice girls.*

Él se tensó, había olvidado por completo el asunto. Se quedó un instante ahí, en el sillón sin saber qué hacer. Le daba miedo que ella fuera la que llamara para reclamarle. _"Pero… ella no sabe quién soy"_ con ese pensamiento se levanto perezosamente y fue a su habitación.

Lo buscó en su cama, quitó todo lo que había en ella y hasta el colchón tuvo que mover. Ahora el objeto se encontraba debajo de la cama, lejos de la vista del ahora desesperado chico. Dejó de timbrar. Edward detuvo su acción y esperó a que volviera a sonar de nuevo, lo hizo, fue entonces que descubrió su procedencia.

Revisó el aparato como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar, levantó la tapa y vio de quién era la llamada, si antes estaba tenso ahora estaba furioso.

"_Jacob"_ ponía un anuncio en la pantalla.

Por supuesto, no contestaría, por mucha curiosidad que sintiera y por lo enorme que era su desagrado hacia el chico, no lo haría. Dejó de timbrar a los pocos minutos. Tenía veinticinco llamadas perdidas de "Allie" y otras dos de Jacob. Al parecer no eran unos novios muy unidos. _"Si yo tuviera una novia así…"_ pensó con melancolía y se repuso enseguida ante otro más alegre para él: _"Tal vez Bella lo había dejado por eso el insistente mensaje de que volviera a casa"_. Se le formó una involuntaria sonrisa en los labios.

El pequeño artefacto vibró anunciando un mensaje, uno más a los cuatro anteriores que no había leído. Procedió a revisarlo desde el primero que llegó hasta el reciente.

"_Bella, junta de chicas en mi casa._

_A."_

"_Bella estms esperndo a tu huesudo trasero pra comnzar. ¡Apúrate! _

_A."_

Edward estaba en total desacuerdo con ese adjetivo, ese trasero se rozó deliciosamente contra su entrepierna cuando la dejó pasar a su asiento junto a la ventana. Una ola de calor lo inundó al instante. _"¡Vamos, hombre! Por eso estoy así de neurótico, la falta de sexo es mala en verdad."_

"_¡Isabela Marie Swan! Si no llegasen 15 min. Olvidte q' smos amigas, y ni te molestes en asistir a la boda! : "_

Esto era una exageración para Edward, que chica tan inmadura y chiflada era esta, bien podía llamarle a su casa si no contesta el celular. Y sin duda detestaba las palabras abreviadas.

"_Ok, Rose m aknseja ke respire pro es ke ers impsiblee! Ers la dma de honor! Y ya decidii, usars el vstido rosa, qieras o no. : A."_

¡Demonios! Eso era exactamente lo que Bella no deseaba, tal vez no le gustara el rosa. Recordó su lista y buscó la chaqueta en la que se hallaba. Por desgracia esta nueva deducción no le respondió la pregunta número cinco: ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Pero por lo menos era algo. "Pobre Bella, tiene que soportar a una chica como… ¡Alice!" se regañó mentalmente, su hermana lo iba a matar, la cena con Tanya era a las ocho de la noche y aunque no estaba retrasado, tampoco era como si tuviera mucho tiempo. Se puso en marcha, se arregló, perfumó y trato de hacer algo con ese cabello que decía a gritos: "Mírenme, acabo de tirarme a una chica". Pero como siempre, esto resultaba imposible.

Puso el celular de Bella en silencio y se quedó contemplando su sonrisa en la imagen de fondo. Era hermosa. Simplemente bellísima.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía interés por una mujer. Al parecer las relaciones afectivas de Edward no eran las mejores, no había sentido esa chispa automática con nadie y eso le causaba un poco de tristeza, pero sin duda había tenido su buena dotación de mujeres, a todas las apreció y respetó.

Cuando volvió de su burbuja emocional se dio cuenta de que eran cinco para las ocho. Iba a llegar tarde sin duda, el restaurant quedaba a media hora en auto. Se apresuró a bajar. Cuando estuvo en su auto puso los clásicos que tanto le gustaban y condujo al lugar.

Al llegar ahí una muchacha bastante picara le preguntó si tenía reservación, le dio su nombre y ella sonrió.

- Acompáñeme, señor Cullen - dijo con voz demasiado sensual.

- Gracias – respondió Edward incomodo. Por eso odiaba estos lugares.

La chica lo guió hasta una mesa en el centro, un punto menos para su humor, a él le gustaba la comodidad de las esquinas. Se percató de una melena rojiza en ondas suaves que enmarcaba un rostro de porcelana. Tanya era muy linda.

- Hola, tú debes ser Edward – dijo la chica con cordialidad.

- Y tú, debes ser Tanya – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- En un momento los atienden – dijo la muchacha y se marchó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – le preguntó Tanya.

- Yo no he hecho nada.

- Claro que sí. De seguro la deslumbraste con sólo mirarla.

Un ligero y tenue sonrojo se posó en las mejillas de un tímido Edward. No le gustaba recibir halagos así, tan… directos.

- Y... cuéntame. Me dijo Alice que estás a punto de salir en un programa televisivo o algo así – no recordaba ni pizca de todo lo que Alice con la intensión de que no le fuera mal, le había contado.

- Sí, estoy muy emocionada, estaré en televisión, en un programa de noticias de la farándula – _"Interesante"_ pensó con fastidio Edward.

- Vaya, espero que te salga muy bien todo.

- Alice me dijo que eres doctor.

- Ya casi me recibo, me falta un semestre de prácticas.

- ¿O sea que si me rompen el corazón puedo acudir a ti? – dijo Tanya haciendo notar su escote.

- No lo sé, estudié la especialización de pediatría.

- ¿Niños? Los detesto – dijo con cara de asco. Lo que le faltaba.

- Una lástima – contestó secamente.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Esa que está ahí es Jessica Stanley? – preguntó con emoción. Edward giró la cabeza pero en realidad no estaba buscando a nadie.

- No la conozco - se limitó a decir.

Tanya se levantó fue hasta la mesa en donde una chica rubia y un tipo, al parecer su novio estaban sentados, cenando. Al parecer si la conocía, se abrazaron y emitieron unos grititos.

- Alice, me las pagarás.

Susurró para que nadie lo oyera, en definitiva, no iría a la boda con ella. Aunque le dieran todo el dinero del mundo. Tomó un pedazo de pan que estaba en el canasto de entremeses.

Se lo echó a la boca y pudo sentir como se le atoraba esa pequeña masa en la garganta. Al momento quiso expulsarla pero le fue imposible, le estaban faltando el aire y las fuerzas. Estaba desesperado. _"Moriré"_ pensó.

En seguida sintió unos delgados pero fuertes brazos rodeándole el tórax por la espalda, apretando los puños con los pulgares arriba en sus costillas y esternón.*

Escupió aquella condenada porquería y se sintió cansado.

- Gracias – dijo en un leve murmullo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó aquella voz tan familiar porque la había repetido una y otra vez en su mente.

* * *

_¿Sugerencias, amenazas? Primis, esto NO va para tí eee XD_

_Nuevamente, muchas gracias a las chicas que me leen, espero les guste este capítulo. Espero actualizar mañana y de nuevo una disculpa por no cumplir con este capi desde el miércoles. Esa tarea me las pagará algún día. ¬¬'_

_Haganme un favor y diganme: **¿Qué creen que pasará? **_

_* Canción de las Spice Girls: "If you wanna be my lover"_

_*Esternón: es el hueso que une a las costillas. La maniobra que practica es la de: Heimlich._

_No soy de las autoras que pide reviews, me conformo con que les guste, pero la verdad, me gustaría saber lo que sus pequeñas y lindas cabecitas maquinan por mis finales de suspenso. ¿Alguien dice yo?_

_¡Pasen un buen fin de semana, descansen muchísimo y diviertanse! _

_Con cariño:_

_Génesis Cullen Swan_


	4. Cambio inesperado de pareja

****

_Cambio inesperado de pareja_

**_Disclaimer: _**_los personajes no me pertenecen son de mi autora favorita y la reina de crepúsculo Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial. A mí me los prestó unos momentos para hacer mi loca idea, la cual está estrictamente prohibida su adaptación y copia total o parcial. ¡Gracias!_

_¡Que lo disfruten! (:_

_

* * *

_

Edward se quedó de una pieza, petrificado, con los brazos de ella aun rodeándole, su piel se veía cremosa, él estaba luchando para no tocarla.

- Sí – murmuró.

- ¿De verdad? ¿No quieres que llamemos a un doctor o que te llevemos a algún lado? – le preguntó ella. Su voz denotaba preocupación.

- Estoy bien… creo… sólo quiero ir a casa – contestó, estaba aterrorizado. "_¿Qué tal si me reconoce?" _pensaba.

- Está bien – ella quitó sus brazos y él se sintió incompleto.

Se dio la vuelta, quería confirmar que era ella. Y que su mente no le había jugado una mala pasada al estar asfixiándose. Cuando encontró sus ojos de chocolate derretido se tensó por completo. Era ella. _Su Bella_. No parecía reconocerlo, _"tal vez piense que quedé traumado por la experiencia de hacía unos minutos"_. Pero esto era aun más impactante, tenerla tan cerca. Ella le salvó la vida. _"¡Agradécele, idiota!" _se recriminó.

- Muchas gracias – susurró sin quitar la vista de sus ojos. No quería que desapareciera.

- No hay de qué – inconscientemente Edward cerró los ojos al sentir su aliento – ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

- Claro, claro. Estoy seguro – respondió apresuradamente, no quería parecer un tonto.

- ¡Edward, mi amor! – se escuchó al fondo.

La pelirroja corría en dirección a Edward, empujando a unas cuantas personas que se habían levantado para observar el incidente. Al instante el estómago de él se encogió. Definitivamente, no era su amor y ni siquiera le gustaba. Soltó un gemido que Bella pudo escuchar y giró su mirada en dirección a lo que él veía. Pero al instante fue empujada con fuerza, por la chica despampanante. Se tambaleó un poco y Edward la sostuvo del brazo para que no cayera.

- Lo siento – se disculpó él.

Tanya lo retiró de la castaña y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? Jamás volveremos a cenar en este restaurante – dijo seguido y a Edward le pareció que ni siquiera dio un respiro.

- Estoy bien, Tanya. Suéltame – la apartó con un poco de brusquedad.

- Pero, me preocupas, Edward.

- No necesitas hacerlo, be… la señorita ya me atendió – respondió Edward mirando a Bella que no podía estar menos confundida.

- No fue nada. Es sólo la maniobra de Heimlich.

- Lo sé, soy estudiante de medicina, pero si esa técnica no se practica a tiempo las consecuencias pueden ser mortales… a propósito ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi salvadora? – preguntó él con una sonrisa torcida que confundió aun más a Bella.

- Mi nombre es Isabella, bueno Bella – contestó y le tendió la mano que rápidamente fue cubierta por la de él.

- De nuevo muchas gracias… Bella – dijo musicalmente – mi nombre es Edward.

- Y yo soy Tanya – dijo la muchacha extendiendo la mano. Bella la tomó.

- Hola Tanya, Edward – pronunció el primer nombre con desagrado y el otro con curiosidad. El tipo era bastante apuesto.

- ¿Bella? – escuchó a sus espaldas. Era Jacob.

- Lo siento Jake, me entretuve un poco.

- No hay problema, preciosa – respondió con una sonrisa enorme.

Edward no podía creerlo. ¿Ella venía acompañada por Jacob? _"Maldito suertudo"_ emitió un leve gruñido imperceptible al menos para casi todos. Su estómago se contrajo y cerró el puño. Bella no debía salir con él. _"¿Y por qué no?"_ preguntó su voz mental _"Porque ella es mía" _respondió, _"Amigo, tienes secuestrado su celular, es lo único que ahora es tuyo"_ _"Argh, tú cállate"_

- Bueno, tengo que irme, un gusto – repuso Bella al ver el ceño fruncido de Edward.

- No puedes irte – dijo Edward y se dio cuenta de que había casi suplicado – es decir, tengo que recompensarte por lo que has hecho.

- Ya te dije que no fue nada y nuestra mesa ya está lista.

- Déjala ir Edward – dijo Tanya examinando con algo de hastío a Bella – nosotros también tenemos que cenar – y le tomó el brazo a Edward, mismo que él retiró sin sutileza.

- Muchas gracias Tanya, pero prefiero irme a casa,

- Entonces vamos – _"Qué tipa"_ pensó Bella.

- Me refiero a irme… solo – corrigió Edward. Tanya se marchó indignada a la mesa, tomó su bolso y volvió a acercarse a Edward sólo para atinarle una cachetada.

- ¡Idiota! – exclamó y se fue. La chica que atendió a Edward cuando llegó no pudo contener la risa.

Cuando Bella se percató de la tensión que se sentía en el aire, le hizo una seña a Jacob, el sonrió y se estaban retirando cuando Edward le tomó el brazo a Bella.

- Por favor, Bella. Permíteme recompensarte.

- Mira no es necesario…

- Por favor – suplicó y ella se perdió en sus ojos tan verdes.

- Está bien, pero no acepto dinero.

- Gracias.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – cuestionó. Jacob se mofaba de la escena. Bella era una necia.

- Te puedo llevar a casa – contestó.

- Pero… aun no ceno, estoy con Jake… lo siento… Edward, él es Jacob y Jacob, él es Edward.

- Un gusto, ¿De dónde se conocen? – preguntó Jake.

- De aquí mismo, Bella me salvó la vida cuando me ahogaba – respondió Edward con la mirada fija en Bella. Jacob se percató de cómo brillaban sus ojos.

- Te lo dije Bella, fue bueno que viniéramos a este restaurante.

- Por favor Jake, detesto este tipo de lugares – respondió ella con cara de fastidio.

- ¡Yo también! – dijo Edward dejándose llevar por la emoción de tener algo en común con ella. Por desgracia dejó su lista en casa.

- Bueno, pero es para celebrar – dijo Jacob – pero… si a ninguno de los dos les gusta… ¿Por qué no van a cenar a otro lugar?

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Bella e hizo que algunos presentes voltearan a verlos – Edward quiere irse a casa. ¿No escuchaste?

- En realidad no. Aun tengo hambre – dijo Edward.

- ¿Lo ves Belly? – Edward gruñó mentalmente, otra vez ese apodo - ¿Verdad que puedes llevarla a un lugar más cómodo para ella, Edward?

- Por supuesto que sí. Anda Bella, sólo será una cena.

- Vamos Bella, ni que te fuera a secuestrar – dijo Jacob.

Bella no sabía que responder, los ojos de Edward estaban fijos en ella, expectantes, de verdad quería ir con él, pero ni siquiera lo conocía ¡Por el amor de Dios! Podía ser cualquier cosa, pero sus ojos se veían sinceros.

- ¿Quieres que te muestre mi identificación? – preguntó Edward sacándola de su billetera.

- No, no. Está bien, vamos.

- OK, entonces que se diviertan – Jacob le dio un beso en la mejilla a ella y un apretón de manos para Edward y se alejó.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Edward con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Claro – Bella le respondió la sonrisa con otra más tímida.

* * *

_¿Les gustó?¿Lo odiaron?_

_Bueno, espero de verdad que les haya gustado, mil gracias por todas sus alertas y favoritos, mi dentista dice que en unas semanas dejaré de sonreír como maniaca XD_

_¿Qué opinan de Jacob?¿Por qué se habrá ido asi?_

_Lo saben, sus dudas, comentarios, amenazas (primis, de nuevo, esto no es por ti), criticas y lo que gusten es bienvenido._

_¿Cómo están de frío en sus cuidades? Aquí estamos a -12, por lo menos el frío sirve para que no vayamos a la escuela (wiiii!) _

_Bueno, saludos y muchas gracias._

_Con cariño:_

_Genesis Cullen Swan (:_


	5. Sesión de Q&A

_**Sesión de Q&A**_

**_Disclaimer: _**_los personajes por desgracia no son míos, son propiedad de queridísima Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, a mí sólo me los presta para crear mis locas historias (que espero les gusten) las cuales quedan prohibidas para su copia total o parcial y/o adaptación. Si desean hacer esto, por favor, dejen un mensaje privado, no lo hagan sin mi autorización. ¡Gracias! (:_

_¡Disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

"_Dios Santo, huele delicioso"_ pensaba Edward mientras aspiraba profusamente. Bella se percató de esto, era casi la decimo cuarta vez que hacía eso desde que subieron al auto y ella moría por saber la razón. Olisqueó su pelo para saber si tal vez ella olía mal, pero sólo percató el aroma de su shampoo, fresas.

El silencio era cómodo entre los dos, aunque ambos tenían preguntas que hacerse, ella se preguntaba a donde la llevaría y él en qué comida sería del agrado de Bella.

- Y bien… ¿A dónde vamos?

- ¿Sigues pensando que voy a secuestrarte? – preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

- No, pero aun tengo hambre y quiero saber en donde cenaremos.

- Lo siento, no debí sacarte de tu cena.

- Igual estaba sola, así que no hay problema. – _"Jacob de verdad es un idiota"_ pensó él.

- Hmm, estoy pensando en un pequeño lugar donde preparan la mejor comida italiana que he probado – dijo esperando que ella lo aprobara.

- Me gusta la comida italiana – dijo ella con ánimo y una pequeña sonrisa. Edward memorizó sus palabras para agregarlo a la lista.

- ¿Estás incomoda? – preguntó, no se había puesto a pensar en que tal vez ella no quisiera estar con él.

- Para nada – Bella se dio cuenta de la sinceridad de su respuesta y estaba sorprendida.

- ¿Te parece un maratón de Q&A?* - dijo él.

- ¡Genial! – respondió aun más animada y a Edward le encantó.

- Entonces empieza tú – la instó.

- Bien, ¿Comida favorita?

- Pastel de chocolate – respondió inmediatamente, recordando a la vez el color de sus ojos.

- Suena delicioso.

- Y eso que no has probado los de mi madre, no es porque sea mi mamá pero prepara los mejores pasteles de chocolate del mundo.

- Algún día tendré que probarlos – respondió asombrada del cariño con el que hablaba de su mamá.

- Puedes apostarlo – Edward ya se veía presentándola a su familia.

- Vale, ¿Estudias o trabajas?

- Estudio.

- ¿Soltero o casado?

- ¿Crees que te estuviera llevando a cenar de tener esposa?

- Nunca se sabe – Edward notó cierto matiz en su voz pero lo dejó pasar.

- Soltero.

- ¿Viudo o divorciado? – él sólo pudo soltar una carcajada.

- Ninguna de las dos.

- ¿Hermanos?

- Una hermana y es horrible.

- Oye, no seas así.

- Es porque no la conoces.

- Bien, no estoy de acuerdo pero bueno.

_- Next_ – dijo él provocando la risa de Bella.

- Vale, ¿Estación del año favorita?

- Invierno.

- ¡La mía también! – Edward jamás olvidaría su sonrisa, tan linda y jovial. Una parte desconocida y hermosa de Bella - ¿Canción favorita?

- Paso.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No tienes una?

- No, no la tengo. No se puede elegir entre un mar de canciones buenas.

- Sólo di la que escuches más.

- Hay por lo menos cien que escucho más.

- ¿En este preciso instante cuál es tu canción favorita?

- Espera.

- Edward detuvo el auto por la señal del semáforo y estiró la mano hacia la guantera y de ella sacó un disco, lo puso en el estéreo y subió un poco el volumen. El ambiente se llenó con la canción _Kissing a fool _de Michael Bublé*****. Y Edward comenzó a tararearla bajito:

_You Are Far/_ _Estás muy lejos…_

_People_

_Will always make a lover feel a fool/ __Siempre__hará__ al __enamorado__sentirse__como__ un tonto…_

_But you knew I loved you/ Pero tú sabes que te amo…._

_I guess you were kissing a fool/ Supongo que estabas besando a un tonto…_

_You must have been kissing a fool_/ _Debiste estar besando a un tonto._

- Es muy linda – reconoció Bella – aunque melancólica ¿Por qué te gusta ahora?

- Sólo… fue la primera que pensé.

- ¿Te identificas con ella?

- Es muy buena, por eso me gusta – terminó Edward para no descubrirse.

- Bien, luego me lo dirás.

- Pero…

- Luego, ahora… ¿Color favorito? – preguntó. Edward la miró por un segundo y respondió seguro.

- El azul – Bella se sonrojó puesto que azul era el color de su vestido esa noche.

- ¿Te quedaste sin preguntas? – mencionó Edward con un poco de malicia.

- Claro que no – contestó ella tratando de disminuir el sonrojo - ¿Animal favorito?

- El puma.

- ¿Practicas deportes?

- No muy seguido - _"Tal vez a ella le gusten fornidos" _pensó.

- ¿Tocas algún instrumento?

- Piano y guitarra.

- ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?

- Son… cinco idiomas.

- ¿De verdad?

- No te mentiría – la miró un segundo demostrándole su sinceridad, pero él se sintió mal al mentirle.

- ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

- ¿Tus tripas se comen unas a otras?

- Algo así.

- Tranquila, cinco minutos más.

- Bien.

- ¿Es mi turno ahora?

- Supongo.

- ¿Ninguna última pregunta?

- Muchísimas, pero te daré tu turno.

- Generosa.

- Es mi segundo nombre – la frase lo hizo reír a carcajadas. Se complementaban al máximo.

- ¿Estudias o trabajas? – comenzó Edward.

- Estudio.

- ¿Tienes mascotas?

- Sí, un enorme labrador negro.

- Creí que era un cachorro – dijo él sin pensar.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que pensé que te gustarían los perros pequeños – empezó a sudar frío, esperaba que no se diera cuenta.

- ¡Oh! Bueno, a él lo he criado desde cachorro, es un gran chico.

- Qué bueno – dijo aun nervioso - ¿Qué prefieres, playa o bosque?

- Creo que… el bosque.

- Gran elección.

- Me he acostumbrado a él.

- ¿Hermanos?

- Ninguno.

- Suertuda.

- Me hubiera gustado tenerlos.

- Te regalo a una pequeña duende diabólica que es capaz de hacerte la vida imposible, dos por uno y está en oferta – el ambiente se llenó de la risa de Bella.

- Llegamos – dijo él cuando aparcó el auto en un pequeño restaurant que se veía no muy lujoso con un letrero luminoso que decía: _"Jorgo's" _

- Pintoresco.

- Es realmente bueno – Edward bajó con velocidad para abrirle la puerta a Bella, ella le sonrió en agradecimiento.

Edward le tendió su brazo y ella lo tomó. _"Pensé que los caballeros ya estaban extintos"_ pensó Bella. Mientras que el corazón de Edward estaba a un paso del colapso. _"¡Relájate!"_ se decía una y otra vez.

- ¿Entonces no aceptas la grandiosa oferta? – continuó él.

- Gracias pero paso, tengo una amiga igual a la que describes.

- Lo sé – sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y maldecirse internamente.

- ¿Lo sabes? – cuestionó ella intrigada.

- Quiero decir que… lo supongo. Son mujeres.

- ¿Discriminando a la población femenina?

- Claro que no… yo… no quise decir eso… tú sabes… ¡rayos! – tartamudeo y se golpeó la frente.

- ¡Ey, tranquilo! Sólo era una broma – lo detuvo.

- Lo sé pero no quiero que pienses que soy un machista, misogino* o algo por el estilo.

- Me queda claro que no lo eres. ¿Mejor? – preguntó ella sobándole ligeramente la frente.

- Muchísimo – contestó con la garganta seca. Se quedó mirando sus ojos. _"Cómo quisiera probar sus labios"_ pensó.

Bella estaba quieta, mirándolo de regreso y su respiración se aceleró un poco. _"¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?" _se reprendió y giró un poco la cara.

- ¿Vamos? – le dijo en un murmullo con una sonrisita.

- Claro – contestó Edward saliendo de su ensoñación y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

* * *

_¡Hola, lectoras de FF! :D _

_Ok, vale, no tengo perdón de Dios en haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero creanme que la tarea está viva por estas fechas, ya tenía el capítulo listo pero había ajustes qué hacerle. Muchas gracias si aun después de mi larga ausencia quieres leerme. Y por supuesto tus comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas o lo que se te antoje es bien recibido en un review (primis, tendré que repetir en cada capi que esto ABSOLUTAMENTE NO es por ti? XD) Espero que les haya gustado y les propongo un trato: actualizaré en horas o días segun su respuesta. _

_Y perdonen si no fue de su agrado, pero a mi me encanta mi historia (derechos de autor XD) También trabajo en otras historias para subirlas muy pronto._

_*Q&A: Questions and Answers. Es un juego de pregunta y respuesta, lo practico bastante con mi mejor amigo y de ahi salió la idea para el fic._

_*Misogino: es un término para los hombres que odian a las mujeres._

_*Kissing a fool: es una de mis canciones favoritas de Michael Bublé. Aquí el link www. youtube .com/watch?v=Qj_Awef8p-I ojala aparezca directo, sino quiten los espacios ;D_

_*Michael Bublé: uno de mis cantantes favoritos, por supuesto, increíblemente talentoso y apuesto, todo un amor. Dejo aquí una foto de él por si no lo conocen. / 4. bp. blogspot. com/_Rx2muat2V88/TG7SyX94MFI/AAAAAAAAA5Y/uMxjVDeEerY/s400/michael_buble_ Tentador ¿no?_

_Y la letra de la canción: www . songstraducidas .com/letratraducida-Kissing_a_fool__

_Por ultimo quiero comentarles algo, dependiendo de su respuesta en reviews tardaré en actualizar así que ustedes pueden decidir si hoy mismo actualizo ¿Vale? _

_Igual es decision vuestra, las adoro a todas con el simple hecho de leerme. De nuevo gracias y espero que les haya gustado._

_Un abrazo y beso._

_Génesis Cullen Swan ;D_


	6. Cena con Bella

**_Disclaimer: _**_los personajes pertenecen a una de mis autoras favoritas: Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial. Me tomé la libertad de pedirselos prestados para crear una de mis locas historias que al parecer les gusta (: y la cual está prohibida su copia total o parcial y/o adaptación sin mi consentimiento. ¡Gracias!_

_¡Que lo disfruten! _

_Gracias a mi prima xsxbx y a mi colega y amiga LiiBiiThaA Swan por todo su apoyo con mis historias, ¡las quiero chicas! (:_

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 6: Cena con Bella.**_

Entraron al lugar e inmediatamente un hombre robusto con un bigote gracioso y vestido como chef se acercó a la abochornada pareja.

- Edward, amigo – dijo el tipo con acento italiano.

- Hola, Jorgo ¿cómo va todo? – respondió Edward con una sonrisa.

- No tan bien como tú – dijo mirando a Bella con una gran sonrisa.

- Ella es mi amiga, Bella – presentó.

- ¿Bella? ¡Preciosa, diría yo! – contestó Jorgo – todo un suertudo, Edward.

- No, sólo venimos a cenar, tú sabes, como amigos – se apresuró a corregir, no quería que ella se sintiera incómoda.

- Mucho gusto – dijo tímidamente Bella.

- El placer es mío – contestó – les daré la mejor mesa – ofreció con gusto.

- Lo siguieron hasta un lugar silencioso per hermosamente decorado, lejos del bullicio.

- Muy lindo – observó Bella.

- Muchas gracias Jorgo – dijo Edward.

- En un momento les traigo el menú – contestó Jorgo guiñándole un ojo como si fuera un cómplice.

- Parecía saber exactamente los sentimientos de él hacia Bella. Él le apartó la silla para que se sentara.

- Gracias – dijo una apenada y halagada Bella.

- De nada – contestó y le tembló un poco la voz, esperó que ella no lo notara...

* * *

"_Estoy sentado junto a la mujer más hermosa que he visto"_ pensaba con adoración Edward, no podía creer que llevaran ya dos horas ahí sentados, reposando la deliciosa cena que con bastante gusto el amigo y dueño del local les preparó especialmente. Ahora sólo estaba ahí escuchándola hablar de… ya ni siquiera seguía el curso de su conversación por estar mirando el brillo en sus ojos, lo rojo de sus labios…

- ¿Tú qué opinas? – le preguntó ella.

- ¿Sobre qué? – respondió un poco atontado.

- No me has estado escuchando – le reprochó bromeando.

- Lo siento es que… me distraje un poco – _"Tonto"_ se reprendió a sí mismo.

- No te preocupes, mi conversación era demasiado aburrida – le dijo ella con soltura.

- Claro que no, de verdad me interesa lo que decías.

- Pero ni siquiera sabes qué decía.

- Mencionabas que detestas como las personas se apropian de algo que es bello pero que cuando deja de serlo lo botan sin ninguna consideración.

- Vaya, ¿me grabaste o algo por el estilo?

- Tu voz es algo hipnotizante – soltó él casi sin pensar y se avergonzó al instante.

- Hmm… supongo que… ¿gracias? – dijo ella a la vez apenada. Él estaba agradándole demasiado.

- ¿Edward? – interrumpió Jorgo, el dueño del lugar.

- ¿Sí? – contestó el aludido.

- Lo siento, no quería interrumpir –le guiñó un ojo, ellos estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro – pero hace una hora que cerramos – terminó con una risita.

- ¿Una hora? – preguntó alarmada y sorprendida Bella.

- El tiempo se pasa volando en los mejores momentos – le dijo Jorgo. Lo que causó el ligero rubor en Edward. Mientras que Bella buscaba entre sus cosas.

- ¡Demonios! Olvidaba que perdí mi celular – murmuró Bella. Lo que hizo ponerse aun más nervioso a Edward.

- ¿Lo perdiste?

- Sí, soy bastante despistada, no recuerdo donde lo dejé.

- Y… ¿por qué no llamas a tu número?

- Porque no lo recuerdo, pero la verdad no espero encontrarlo, ya no hay gente honesta.

El comentario de Bella caló hondo en él, pero no quería que ella pensara mal de él. _"Algún día se lo regresaré"_, se prometió. Le pidió la cuenta a Jorgo, agregando como siempre una buena propina, y hoy más que nunca se la merecía. Se encaminaron al auto y una vez en él, Edward se dirigió a Bella.

- ¿A dónde te llevo? – preguntó amablemente.

- Si quieres, puedo irme en un taxi, está un poco retirado mi departamento.

- No permitiré que te vayas en un taxi, sola a las… - revisó su reloj - ¡2:15 de la madrugada!

- ¡¿Qué?

- Lo siento muchísimo, la verdad que no medí el tiempo.

- No es tu culpa, Edward, nos absorbimos en la conversación.

- Pero… tal vez… alguien esté esperándote en casa y yo aquí, distrayéndote.

- En realidad si me esperan en casa – contestó Bella con una sonrisita.

- ¿Sí? – dijo Edward sintiendo una punzada pequeña en el pecho.

- Sí, Robbie debe estar desesperado por verme – sonrió con suficiencia.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿A dónde te llevo? No queremos hacerlo esperar más.

Bella le indicó la dirección y observó que los ojos de Edward habían perdido un poco de brillo pero no mencionó nada. Ni él lo hizo. Se sentía un poco satisfecha, pero no quería verlo tan serio. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Edward como el caballero que es bajó primero para abrirle la puerta a Bella mientras ella buscaba las llaves en su bolso, el acto la sorprendió y le sonrió, él le correspondió la sonrisa. Ella bajó del auto y se encaminaron a la puerta del alto edificio.

- ¿Gustas pasar? – le preguntó.

- No creo que a Robbie le agrade verme en su departamento a estas horas – dijo el nombre con algo de desagrado.

- Tonterías, eres mi nuevo amigo y le agradarás, te lo aseguro.

- En verdad, no creo que sea buena idea.

- Si tienes otra cosa que hacer…

Él no pudo decirle que no, aunque por dentro quería conocer al tipo ese, aquel que osaba ser su competencia, _"Soy un ridículo, ella no está interesada en mí"_ pensaba amargamente Edward mientras estaba encerrado en el elevador con ella, en dirección al quinto piso para conocer a _Robbie_.

Caminaron hasta la habitación 4E y entonces Bella abrió la puerta y un gran labrador con pelo negro llegó a su encuentro, recibiéndola con cariño. Ella se puso a su altura y lo acarició.

- Edward, te presento a Robbie – dijo riendo por la expresión de asombro de su acompañante.

* * *

_Ollo chicas! Un capítulo más, les informo que apartir de mañana haré un maratón a petición de mi prima y chantaje de Liibiitha Swan (¬¬' te quiero colega XD) pretendo llegar hasta el capítulo 10 u 11. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les parece bien? En esta ocasion si les pido un review, para saber que opinan ¿vale? claro, es esa su desición. Muchas gracias por leerme. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente? No lo sé XD Dejenme sus opiniones, yo leo todo lo que me llega y hasta los respondo. _

_Disculpenme por la tardanza pero este semestre es corto de escuela, grande en trabajos jeje, y aparte estoy próxima a presentar mi examen de la carrera, ¡deseenme suerte chicas! la necesitaré :D_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y bueno... me despido, hasta mañana chicas, un abrazo._

_Con cariño:_

_Génesis Cullen Swan_


	7. Alice y sus malvados planes

_****__**Alice y sus malvados planes.**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, pero mi amiguis Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial me los prestaron un rato, en lo que escribo estas historias (: las cuales estan prohibidas para su copia total o parcial y/o adaptación. ¡Gracias!_

_**

* * *

**_

Despertó con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, no podía creer que había estado con Bella hasta las tres de la mañana, se le hizo difícil despedirse, pero ella tenía que dormir y por supuesto él también.

Se había llevado bastante bien con Robbie, era un perro bastante fiel y en un principio trato de que Edward no se le acercara a Bella, pero después cuando empezó a acariciarlo, fue como tener a un inofensivo cachorro en los brazos.

Se veía que Bella lo consentía bastante y que además era como parte de ella.

Se desperezó, creyó haber dormido cinco minutos cuando vio su reloj despertador y se dio cuenta que era la una de la tarde y que de seguro su hermana lo mataría por llegar tarde, o más bien, no llegar al desayuno familiar al que había acordado asistir, sabía también que Alice sólo había organizado el evento con el fin de saber cómo le había ido con Tanya.

Corrió hasta el baño, tomó una rápida y fría ducha que logró despertarlo, se arregló velozmente y en menos de una hora ya estaba en casa de sus padres, agregando que condujo como desquiciado por las calles.

- Buenas noches, hermanito – le dijo Alice con ironía apenas traspasó la puerta.

- Hola, Alice. Lamento no haber llegado.

- No te preocupes, creo que estuviste despierto hasta muy noche ¿o me equivoco? – preguntó con ojitos picaros.

- Sí, lo estuve pero no por lo que estás pensando en tu cabecita pervertida.

- ¡Oh, no! Yo no estoy pensando nada – dijo con tono meloso.

- Claro que lo haces, eres mi hermana menor y te conozco.

- ¿Entonces qué hiciste hasta tarde anoche? - cuestionó con curiosidad.

- Yo… pues… yo – tartamudeó Edward.

- ¡Hijo! Qué alegría que ya llegaste – interrumpió Esme. Edward fue a abrazarla.

- Hola mamá, lamento no haber llegado antes. Me desvelé… haciendo unas cosas de la escuela.

- No te preocupes hijo, la carrera en medicina es bastante mala para la vida social, pero deberías dejarla al menos por este tiempo que tienes vacaciones ¿no crees?

- Claro mamá, trataré.

- Bueno, ahora ven para que te caliente la comida.

- Espera mamá, necesito que Edward me ayude con una cosa – le dijo Alice a su madre.

- Está bien, pero no tarden mucho niños.

- Alice prácticamente se lo llevó a rastras hasta la habitación e hizo que se sentara en la cama junto a ella.

- Ahora mismo me cuentas como te fue con Tanya, ¿verdad que es linda?

- Yo diría que sí, pero es una verdadera pesadilla, entiendo por qué es tu amiga – Alice le dio un manotazo en el hombro por su comentario - ¡Oye! Eso duele – dijo Edward sobándose.

- Te lo merecías por grosero. Pero entonces ¿Cómo estuvo la cena?

- No estuvo, salió de ella antes de que empezara.

- ¡¿Qué? – gritó Alice colérica.

- Sí, ella fue la que huyó de mí. Pero la verdad, ni siquiera entablamos una conversación cuando ya la veía como una insoportable niña – Alice sonrió con suficiencia.

- Pero si no estuviste con ella… ¿entonces con quién?

- Bueno, yo… me encontré a unos amigos y nos fuimos a… un bar. ¡Sí, un bar! – Edward era un pésimo mentiroso y más si tenía que hacerlo de improviso.

- Ajá, entonces si te fuiste a un bar, ¿por qué no tienes resaca?

- Porque no tomé lo suficiente, Alice. Deja de cuestionarme.

- No me molestes, yo te cuestiono cuanto quiero – Edward suspiró frustrado _"No se puede con Alice"_

- ¿Qué más quieres saber? – Alice emitió una risita de triunfo.

- ¿Por qué se fue?

- Porque se enfadó conmigo.

- No hagas esto más difícil. ¿Por qué se enojó contigo?

- Porque le corregí que no era mi novia.

- OK. No estoy entendiendo nada, así que Anthony – el segundo nombre de él – me explicas ahora mismo.

- Así Edward comenzó con la historia, omitiendo el nombre de Bella, que él ya la conocía y que era el secuestrador de su celular.

- ¡Vaya! Entonces… ¿conociste a alguien? – preguntó Alice con vocecita melosa.

- Se podría decir que sí.

- Y ¿cuál es el nombre de la susodicha?

- Emm… no se lo pregunté.

- ¡¿Por qué?

- Se me olvidó, no olvides que casi muero asfixiado.

- Tal vez ella es paramédico – razonó y se dio cuenta que podía ser verdad. Nadie hace tan fácilmente la maniobra de Heimlich y correctamente.

- No lo sé. Pero si ejecutó muy bien y a tiempo la maniobra.

- Por lo tanto ya tienes con quién ir a mi boda.

- No lo creo, Alice, apenas la conozco, y nos estamos haciendo amigos.

- Bueno, entonces creo que me corresponde hacer algo por ti.

- No Alice, por favor… ¡No más citas a ciegas!

- No será otra cita a ciegas, simplemente quiero decirte Jasper desea que seas su padrino. Así que mi madrina, será tu acompañante en ese hermoso día.

- Alice…

- O si no, te juro que conseguiré ver a... como se llame y claramente… te avergonzaré.

- No lo harías – respondió algo temeroso.

- Pruébame.

- Alice, es ridículo.

- Tanto como lo serían tú, tus poemas y fotografías de bebé desnudo.

- Está bien, está bien. Iré con ella.

- Gracias, hermanito – le apretó una mejilla y Edward le dio un manotazo.

Alice salió de la habitación y lo dejó ahí, pensando si no sería mejor ir con Bella a la boda de su hermana. Pero pensaba que probablemente ella no querría asistir con él. Se levantó algo abatido por sus cavilaciones. Sin embargo… ella se mostró amable, atenta y linda con él. Tal vez podían asistir como amigos.

- ¡Edward! Tu plato se está enfriando – escuchó a su mamá gritar.

- Ya voy, mamá.

Y se fue con la hermosa idea de que Bella le dijera que sí.

* * *

_Hello chicas! lo siento por no actualizar más temprano, pero creanme que este capítulo me costó jeje me la pasé escribiendo desde la una de la tarde y he avanzado en capis, pero no pude subirlo hasta ahora, espero les guste y recuerden que actualizaré todo este fin de semana (: cosa que tiene bastante contentas a unas chiquillas (LiiBiiThaA Swan y xsxbx) a las que adoro y aprecio por leer mis locas historias y aun asi quererme XD _

_Muchas gracias a las personitas lindas que agregaron ayer mi historia a alertas y favoritos y a mi como autora favorita, no saben como me alagan, y a las muchas chicas que desde que empecé con este proyecto me leen, un saludo y abrazo para ustedes lectoras y autoras. _

_Bueno, ya dejo de escribir porque terminaré haciendo una carta, opiniones, comentarios y sugerencias (claro primis, tambien amenazas XD) con el link del globito justo abajo XD_

_Con cariño:_

_Génesis Cullen Swan (:_


	8. Llamadas

_**Llamadas.**_

_**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente, son propiedad de la linda Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, por suerte me los prestó para dedicarme a hacer estas locas historias, las cuales estan prohibidas para su copia total o parcial y/o adaptación sin mi consentimiento. ¡Gracias!_

_¡Sólo disfruten!_

**

* * *

**

Alice sabía qué hacer, no dejaría su plan botado, hasta ahora todo iba de las mil maravillas. "Me lo agradecerá algún día" pensó con malicia.

-¿Bueno? – contestó una voz de chica.

-Hola, Rose, soy yo – dijo Alice a su amiga.

-Alice ¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos tarea querida Rosie.

-Vaya. Esa voz maquiavélica me gusta – contestó gustosa de poder ayudar a Alice con sus planes.

* * *

Llevaba ya demasiadas horas tirado en el césped. Sentía su chaqueta algo húmeda, pero estaba disfrutando del poco sol que se filtraba por entre las copas de los árboles, debía estar loco por haber caminado tanto, pero este era su lugar privado y mágico en el que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Suspiró nuevamente, recordando el aroma de Bella. Le gustaba tanto el sonido de su voz, la forma en la que reía. "Estás enamorado" le dijo una vocecilla interior "Enamorado hasta el tuétano y creo que hasta más profundo" "¿Quisieras callarte? Es mi momento" le reprochó Edward "Como quieras, pero se te nota demasiado amigo."

Siguió contemplando la imagen mental de Bella en su vestido azul, algo provocativo pero delicado, sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño papel, ya arrugado de tantas veces que repetía esa acción, contenía el numero de casa de Bella, números escritos por ella, lindos trazos que le recordaban la voz de Bella diciendo: "Llámame luego."

"_Bueno, creo que justo ahora es luego"_ pensó con nerviosismo.

Se levantó perezoso y se dio cuenta que había oscurecido, no debía ser tan tarde, miró su reloj y eran apenas las siete de la noche, caminó el trayecto hacia la casa de sus padres, lo recordaba de memoria, subió a su cuarto y tomó sus cosas. Bajó y se despidió de su madre y su hermana que veían el acomodo de las personas en la boda.

Condujo hasta casa, dejó sus cosas cerca de la puerta y fue a tumbarse en la cama. Sacó del bolsillo, nuevamente, el papelito y su celular. Marcó y timbró una sola vez cuando lo cerró de golpe. Respirando unas cuantas veces volvió a marcar y cuando timbró dos veces, colgó. Parecía un chiquillo de secundaria con las hormonas alborotadas. Y pensando en lo tonto que se veía se rió de sí mismo y saltó un poco cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Bueno? – preguntó Edward.

-¿Edward? – contestó la musical voz de Bella. Y él se quedó helado – ¿eres tú? ¿hola?

-S-sí, soy yo – dijo aun nervioso.

-¡Qué bueno! Estaba pensando que serían unos chiquillos jugando bromas – río Bella.

-N-no, soy yo – se aclaró la voz, _"parezco un estúpido"_ – ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-Mejor ahora – suspiró Edward. Esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Y… ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

-Oh, bueno, yo quería… saludarte – _"y verte y besarte y…"_ – me diste tu número y pediste que te llamara.

-Qué bueno que me llamaste, aunque ya ha anochecido – Edward giró su cabeza hacia el reloj despertador y se dio cuenta que eran casi las nueve.

-Lo siento, si quieres te dejo dormir o hacer tus cosas. Luego hablaremos…

-¡Vamos, Edward! Ni que fuera una nena de colegio que debe levantarse temprano.

-Yo… lo siento de veras, ayer te desvelé demasiado. Pero… el tiempo vuela cuando estoy contigo – le dijo sinceramente, no veía las horas que parecían minutos a su lado.

-Aparte no tengo sueño, me he dormido hasta las dos de la tarde.

-¿¡De veras! Te envidió yo sólo pude hasta la una.

-¿Por qué? ¿Trabajo?

-No, una duende malvada que dice ser mi hermana – ante el comentario, Bella estalló en risas.

-Tenías que verla – afirmó.

-Sí, había organizado un desayuno junto a mis padres. Claro que el motivo principal era saber cómo me había ido con Tanya – dijo con fastidio.

-Te entiendo. Pero… creo que ni siquiera te fue con ella ¿o sí? – preguntó con un tono que demostraba esperanza. Ella también se había ilusionado con él.

-Por supuesto que no señorita Swan. Pasé la mejor de las noches junto a usted. Después de que me raptara.

-¡Yo no te rapté! – reclamó Bella riendo – fue todo lo contrario señor Cullen.

-¿Señor? Me ofendes, no tengo tantos años.

-Lo sé, pero se escucha bien ¿o no? – preguntó con sorna.

-Búrlate, has herido mis sentimientos – dijo Edward tratando de reprimir su risa y mostrarse indignado.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas. ¿qué puedo hacer para solucionar mi acción?

-Hmm… necesitaría pensarlo – meditó él. _"Con un beso sería suficiente" – _¡Con una cita!

-¿Una cita? – preguntó ahora una nerviosa Bella.

-Sí, tú preguntaste que podías hacer, yo te respondo.

-Bueno… ¿entonces cuando será? – preguntó animada. Él le encantaba. Edward se quitó el celular del oído e hizo un ademán de victoria. No pensó que tendría el valor.

-Cuando tú gustes, yo estoy disponible.

-¿Mañana estaría bien? – preguntó dudosa, _"Que no piense que soy una lanzada"._

-Claro, a las ¿cuatro y media? – preguntó él.

-Sí.

-¿Quieres ir al cine? O deseas ir a otro lugar.

-Está perfecto, hace semanas que quiero ver una película.

-Entonces al cine, paso por ti a esa hora.

-Está bien – contestó realmente emocionada.

-Bien… ¿Y cómo te fue hoy? – preguntó él animado y sin rastros de sueño.

-Bastante bien, en realidad no hice nada. Me la pasé en la cama y después de eso Robbie rogaba por su comida y luego de atenderlo me puse a recoger mi departamento. ¿Y tú?

-Pues después de notar que estaba totalmente atrasado para verme con mi familia, corrí a arreglarme y llegué a la casa de mis padres, por supuesto me recibió la fastidiosa de mi hermana reclamando su información. Ella fue la que me arregló la cita con Tanya.

-Espero que tu hermana no se le parezca a ella.

-¡No! Por favor, no. Ella es malvada y juega conmigo como si fuera un muñeco, pero gracias a dios no es tan… molesta. Cuando la conoces de verdad que es una perita en dulce.

-¡Qué bueno! – respondió Bella al ver lo desanimado que se mostraba con Tanya – quiero decir que después tendrías que soportar a alguien así, pero no me cabe la menor duda que tu hermana es tan linda como tú – dijo lo ultimo sin pensar y se reprobó mentalmente.

A Edward se le iluminó completamente el rostro y una sonrisa enorme se plantó en su hermoso rostro.

-¿Crees que soy lindo?

-Bueno, hmm, tú me entiendes – Edward estaba feliz con los tartamudeos de Bella y soltó una risita – no te rías de mí, Edward Cullen. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-La verdad es que no te entiendo nadita, así que por favor ilústrame – pidió Edward juguetón.

-Creo que eres una persona bastante agradable, que posees muchas virtudes, que me caes muy bien… y que eres lindo – cerró los ojos en vergüenza al terminar de decir esto, _"Suerte que no me está viendo"_ pensó.

-Tú eres muy hermosa – contestó con el corazón en la mano y su sonrisa aún enorme.

-G-gracias – contestó tímidamente.

-No es para agradecer. Sólo digo la verdad.

Se quedaron callados unos momentos, los dos sonrientes, animados por el día que les esperaba mañana juntos.

Esa noche después de colgar, durmieron plácidamente, soñando el uno con el otro.

* * *

_¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el primer capítulo del maratón creo que será hasta el capítulo 10 u 11 tal vez 12, pero aun no lo tengo decidido. ¿Alguien que me ayude a decidir? Saben que pueden dejarme su opinión o lo que sea en un MP o RR, como gusten (: siempre los leo y respondo también. _

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y más tarde subiré el siguiente. Planeaba subir este capi anoche pero mis padres decidieron que apagarme el modem a la una y media era lo mejor, ¬¬ gracias papá y mamá._

_Bueno, como siempre, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo (:_

_Con Cariño:_

_Génesis Cullen Swan (:_


	9. Lista de Edward

_** Lista de Edward.**_

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (u.u) pero son propiedad de mi colega y mi inspiración Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, pero me los presta confiando en que haga estas locas hitorias, las cuales estan totalmente prohibidas para su copia total o parcial y/o adaptación sin mi consentimiento. ¡Gracias!_

_¡Disfruten!_

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Desperté con el sol en mi cara, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas anoche, me senté en la cama y me estiré perezosamente, me faltaba hacer más ejercicio, la facultad estaba consumiendo mucho de mi tiempo pero lo bueno es que ya estoy por terminarla.

Sentí algo en mi pie y vi que era la servilleta en la que anoté todas las preguntas que quería hacerle a Bella. No me había puesto a pensar en ella. La levanté e inspeccioné. No eran tantas preguntas como pensaba, y sólo unas cuantas estaban con respuestas, decidí ponerlas a computadora para no perderlas, aunque si mal no recordaba, la servilleta estaba en uno de los pantalones que utilicé hace poco. Pero… nadie había entrado en mi departamento que yo supiera. En fin, me quité la playera y quedé solo en pantalones a cuadros de pijamas, me gustaba mucho andar semidesnudo por mi casa. Pero primero la privacidad, fui y corrí las cortinas para que los vecinos de otros edificios no me vieran.

Encendí la portátil y abrí un documento nuevo de Word y comencé a escribir:

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿Soltera?

¿Cuántos años tienes?

¿De dónde eres?

¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

¿A dónde vas?

¿Por qué hablas dormida?´

¿Libro favorito?

¿Autor favorito?

¿Género musical?

¿Canción favorita?

¿Por qué viajas?

¿Comida favorita?

¿Estudias o trabajas?

¿Saldrías conmigo?

Sonreí al escribir la última pregunta, apenas lo imprimiera le pondría las respuestas que tengo. Se me ocurrieron nuevas preguntas que podría hacerle, que surgieron desde que la vi y pude platicar con ella. Así que las escribí también.

¿Quién es "A"?

¿Jacob es tu novio?

¿Por qué hueles tan delicioso?

¿En dónde trabajas?

¿Por qué estabas "sola" la noche en la que nos conocimos?

De verdad deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera ella misma la que me contestara, pero tendría que decirle que ya la había visto antes, que me sentía un tanto enamorado… o un mucho… y también que tenía a su celular secuestrado. Esa cuestión me frustraba un poco, no podía alejarme de ella, no ahora que por razones desconocidas para mi, empezábamos a conocernos. Pero si deseaba conquistarla, enamorarla, tendría que decirle la verdad.

Estaba en un total y completo dilema, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella ante la confesión. Imprimí mis preguntas y respondí las que pude.

_Isabella Marie Swan… Bella._

_24_

_Forks._

_Morado._

_Forks._

_Cumbres Borrascosas. _

_Jane Austen._

_Pop Rock y clásica._

_Claro de luna de Debussy._

_Comida italiana._

_Estudia._

_Sí. _

Miles de cosas pasaban por mi mente mezclados de sentimientos que pensé no podría sentir, ya que ni en mis años de adolescencia los había experimentado. No es que fuera viejo, pero las hormonas ya no me atacan como antes.

Suspiré, intentando dejar de pensar que le mentía. Pintando el panorama de esta tarde con ella. Simplemente había empezado a llenar mi vida con ilusiones y quería que lo supiera, pero soy un romántico empedernido y deseaba conquistarla, colmarla de detalles que le hicieran ver mis sentimientos.

Esperaba lograr mis metas antes de la boda de Alice, así no tendría que soportar a su amiga. Aun no me acostumbro a la idea de que mi hermanita fuera a casarse antes que yo pero verla tan feliz era algo realmente maravilloso, al menos mantenía la esperanza de que eso evitara que me torturara por unos cuantos meses. Justo en el momento sonó mi celular, no quería instalar uno fijo porque aun debía volver a Londres a terminar mi semestre de prácticas, ya era médico titulado pero estudié enseguida la especialidad.

-¿Bueno? – contesté.

-¡Edward! – escuché la inconfundible voz de mi mejor amigo, Emmett.

-¿Emmett? ¡Hola! – contesté animado, hacía mucho que no hablaba con él. Nos mandábamos correos, pero llamadas no.

-¿Dónde has estado bastardo? – me dijo con su risa atronadora. Era una habilidad el insultarme constantemente.

-Justo ahora estoy en mi departamento.

-Claro, pero no te has molestado en llamar a tu mejor amigo de la infancia y total confidente – dijo con voz indignada.

-Lo siento, pero he estado algo ocupado – dije pensando en Bella.

-Sí, lo sé, todo es más importante que la amistad – siguió con su actuación.

-Emmett deja de ser tan marica – escuché de fondo la voz de Rosalie, su novia.

-Rosie, no me insultes cuando estoy actuando, pierdo mi rol – le dijo Emmett – nadie me comprende.

-Tu novia tiene razón, eres un marica – le dije y soltó una risotada.

-Lo sé, es mi chica inteligente, ¿Cierto Rose? – le preguntó con voz melosa, seguro le estaba haciendo su cara de osito de peluche, como Rose le decía.

-Claro, amor – le contestó en voz condescendiente – ahora pásame a Edward – dijo con voz autoritaria.

-¿Escuchas cómo me trata Edward? ¡La adoro! – escuché como le daba el teléfono.

-¿Edward? ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Rosalie.

-Bien y ¿tú?

-Aquí la llevo con el tonto de tu amigo – me reí ante su comentario – ¿Por qué no habías llamado o venido? Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido. Nos tuvimos que enterar por Alice de que ya habías llegado.

-Me lo imaginé, de veras lo siento, pero apenas si llegué y Alice ya me tenía preparada una cita a ciegas.

-Nunca cambiará. Supe lo de Tanya, no puedo creer como te involucró con esa perra – sí, dios los hace y ellos se juntan. Ella y Emmett son el uno para el otro en definitiva.

-Es una completa niña mimada – dije con un poco de enojo al recordar cómo había tratado a Bella.

-Lo sé. Pero ya no le des más importancia. Te invitamos esta noche al departamento, haremos carne asada, claro con Alice y Jasper e invitaremos a… una amiga – dijo.

-¿Esta noche? – pregunté algo incomodo, quería ver a mis amigos y por supuesto conocer a mi cuñado pero… hoy era mi cita con Bella.

-Sí, ¿Tienes otros planes?

-Algo así – contesté no queriendo dar tantos detalles.

-¿Con quién picarón? – me dijo con malicia, de verdad era intuitiva.

-Con… una amiga.

-Que yo sepa no tienes tantas amigas y las que tienes son del bachillerato y las conozco.

-¿Edward tiene una cita? – preguntó Emmett animado y burlón.

-Sí – respondió Rosalie.

-No, no es una cita, es sólo una salida de amigos – en realidad era una cita pero no quería que se hicieran ilusiones si no se daba nada con Bella.

-¿Ahora así lo llaman? – preguntó Rose.

-Eres tan malvada como mi hermana, con razón son tan unidas.

-Deja de insultarnos, que gracias a nosotras eres lo que eres.

-Sí Rose, mi existencia sería un maldito basurero sin ustedes – dije irónico.

-Así se habla pequeño.

-Hablas como una señora de cincuenta años.

-Oye, estás demasiado agresivo, de seguro no has tenido sexo en mucho tiempo.

-Que tú y Emmett lo hagan prácticamente donde sea no significa que los demás tengamos que seguirlos.

-Pero tampoco es para quedarse de célibe – maldición, tenía razón.

-¿Quieres dejar mi intimidad de una buena vez? – dije avergonzado, más que enojado, eran mis mejores amigos y creo que jamás podría enojarme con ellos.

-Vale, pero entonces… no vendrás – afirmó.

-¿Podemos dejarlo para mañana? Quiero estar con ustedes, pero esto es un tanto importante.

-¡Ey! No te preocupes. Sabes que siempre estamos para ti, y te diría que lo cambiamos para mañana, pero tengo que ir con Alice a lo del salón, los vestidos, la cena y los arreglos florales. O sea estaremos fuera todo el día y probablemente obligaremos a algunas tiendas a que no cierren hasta que nos vayamos.

-Algo típico en ustedes.

-Es una boda, y no es cualquier boda, es la de Alice Cullen – dijo el nombre de la duende con lentitud como si fuera un retrasado mental.

-OK, OK. Entiendo, no me trates como a un niño.

-A veces lo parecen.

-Pero en parte también ustedes tienen la culpa por escoger una fecha tan próxima.

-Sabes que el amor no puede esperar.

-Bueno, entonces tú avísame cuando nos podremos reunir.

-Claro, querido. Pero por favor, sé más considerado y llama.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo.

-Bueno. Nos vemos luego.

-¡Adiós Edward! – gritó Emmett.

-Despídeme de él – pedí.

-Claro – y colgó.

Adoraba a mis amigos y los extrañaba muchísimo desde que decidí irme a Londres a estudiar lo que más me gustaba. Ellos habían estado presentes en muchos momentos importantes para mí. Pero ahora tenía una meta, conquistar a Bella, y no podía cancelarle.

Me fijé en el reloj, y como se me estaba haciendo costumbre, perdí la noción del tiempo. No me quedaba mucho tiempo para arreglarme y pasar por Bella.

Me duché, relajándome al instante con el agua que caía por mi cuerpo, salí, me vestí informal, cuidando no verme mal, no pude peinarme como siempre, mi rebelde cabello jamás podría ser domado. Decidí no dejar la lista en la mesa, la doblé y la metí al bolsillo de mi chaqueta, una de cuero negra. Esperaba que a Bella le gustara mi atuendo. La única vez que nos vimos estábamos vestidos de manera muy formal. Aunque estaba seguro de que ella en cualquier tipo de ropa sería hermosa.

Bajé presurosamente y llegué hasta mi auto, debía comprarme uno así, pero después, cuando regresara para quedarme en Forks…

Manejé con cuidado, a velocidad moderada, aunque no fuera mi estilo. Llegué hasta el edificio donde vive Bella y llame a su departamento por el intercomunicador de la puerta.

-¿Hola? – preguntó con su voz cantarina. Presioné de nuevo el botón para poder contestar.

-Hola, Bella. Soy Edward.

-Me lo imaginé, ¿Te importaría pasar?, aun no estoy lista

-Claro – sonreí como si me estuviera viendo, sólo esperaba que no estuviera recién salida del baño o algo así. No sé de qué sería capaz.

Aunque siempre he sido respetuoso con las mujeres, incluso aquellas con las que he dormido, Bella no es como las demás. Y por alguna extraña razón siempre me comporto de manera idiota cuando la tengo cerca.

Me adentré en el edificio y tomé el elevador, piso cinco puerta 4E, cuando estuve frente a la puerta respiré profundamente y toqué.

Se oían pasos presurosos y a Robbie ladrando y rascando la puerta.

Después una linda Bella, sonriente y algo sonrojada me abrió. Yo correspondí la sonrisa.

-Pasa. No piensas quedarte fuera toda la noche ¿o sí? – me dijo en tono bromista.

-Claro, lo siento – me apresuré a disculparme.

Pasé a la sala y Robbie se puso en dos patas apoyándose de mí.

-Hola, Robbie. ¿Cómo estás? – le dije mientras lo acariciaba.

-Es un perro demasiado mimado, se gana el corazón de todos – dijo Bella.

-Es cariñoso, eso es lo que pasa. – me giré para encontrarme con Bella.

Estaba en unos jeans pitillo, una playera de tirantes negra con detalles platinados y zapatos con tacón bajo. La piel de sus hombros tenía unas cuantas pecas y definitivamente, me faltaba el aire. Traté de controlar los latidos de mi corazón y que ella no los escuchara pero se veía divina.

-T-te ves… preciosa – le dije aclarándome la voz al final.

-Gracias. Aunque lo pensaste demasiado para decírmelo.

-Me faltaba el aire – me reproché por decirlo en voz alta. Y vi a Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente.

-Entonces lo siento.

-Disculpas totalmente aceptadas – dije riéndome un poco, parecía un adolescente.

-Bueno, espérame un poco, sólo terminaré de arreglarme el cabello – uno que caía con ondas sobre su espalda – y por mi chaqueta. Puedes sentarte y servirte lo que quieras, es tu casa.

-Gracias – le contesté mientras me sentaba en el sofá más cercano.

-No tardo – dijo sonriendo cuando desapareció por un pasillo que conducía a su recámara, seguramente.

Ojalá y fuera mi casa. Viviendo junto a Bella y Robbie, tal vez no casados pero sí como pareja. Me puse a observar la decoración, en ese espacio había una chimenea con muchas fotos, sentí curiosidad de mirarlas. Pero alguien tocando la puerta me distrajo.

-Bella, llaman a la puerta.

-Por favor, abre y checa quién es. ¿Sí?

-De acuerdo.

Me levanté y fui hasta allá. Abrí y me quedé de piedra, frente a mí estaba Jacob. El tipo que le mandaba mensajes melosos a Bella. Aquél que me la entregó en el restaurant confiado y sonriente.

-¿Edward? – preguntó incrédulo y con una sonrisa más bien picara.

-Sí – fue lo único que pude decir, la verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar. No sabía a ciencia cierta quién era este tipo y qué tipo de relación mantenía con Bella.

-Me recuerdas ¿cierto? Soy Jacob, nos vimos en el restaurant.

-Sí, sí, lo siento, hola – él soltó una risotada parecidas a las que Emmett daba cuando alguien le temía sin razón.

-Hola, Edward. ¿Está Bella por aquí?

-¿Quién es? – preguntó en un grito ella.

-Creo que sí – dijo riéndose todavía – soy yo, Jacob – gritó - ¿Puedo pasar? – me preguntó.

-No es mi departamento – dije nervioso y riendo. Me hice a un lado.

-Gracias por tu amabilidad – dijo bromeando.

-¿Jake? – preguntó Bella – ¿Qué haces aquí cabezota? – ok, si era su novio, se llevaban como un par de chiquillos. Aunque no saldría conmigo si lo tuviera ¿o sí?

-Gran recibimiento Belly-Bells – ahí estaba otra vez ese apodo.

-Te he dicho unas quinientas veces que no me llames así – le dijo Bella intentando parecer enojada.

-¿Y eso qué? – preguntó divertido.

-Eres increíble, Jacob.

-Ya me lo habían dicho – y ahí estaba yo, detrás de aquel hombre sin saber qué hacer.

-Oh, lo siento Edward, me distraje con este cabeza hueca.

-¡Ey! No me insultes en público – dijo aparentando estar ofendido, me recordaba demasiado a Emmett.

-No es necesario que los presente, ya se conocen.

-Ya lo saludé, Belly.

-Jake – dijo Bella en tono amenazador – no hagas que cuente a Leah cosas que no sabe.

-Estas chantajeándome – le dijo - ¿Ves Edward? Con esta clase de chica estás a punto de salir – yo me quedé nervioso y me sonrojé un poco, estoy seguro.

-No le hagas caso Edward, Jake es un tonto – Bella se acercó a mí – pero el asunto no es ese ¿A qué viniste?

-Bueno, Leah me pidió que te trajera esto – le tendió una bolsa de color negro.

-¡Oh, sí! Olvidé que se la había prestado. La necesito – dijo tomando la bolsa y metiendo sus cosas en ella.

-¿A dónde van pequeños tórtolos? – preguntó Jacob.

-A donde no te importa, no creas que no sospecho quien te mandó en realidad.

-¿Quién más pequeña? Pero sabes que se molestará – me pregunté de quién estarían hablando.

-Dile que ya sabe suficiente y que si me puse lo que me compró.

-Ok, tú sabes, si te mata mañana es tu culpa, ¿Vale? – dijo Jake sonriendo.

-Está bien, mejor amigo, gracias por cuidarme – sonreí por el título que le dio

-De nada, Belly, para eso estamos. Ahora me voy – caminó hasta mí – más te vale que la cuides – me amenazó teatralmente.

-Déjalo en paz, Jake – le dijo Bella y me tomó por el brazo – él si me cuida.

-Eso espero – dijo riéndose. Me dio la mano y la estreché. A Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla – adiós tortolos – terminó y se fue cerrando la puerta.

-Es un pelmazo – dijo Bella riendo – pero es mi mejor amigo, así que tengo que soportarlo – me reí ante su comentario y más feliz por aclararme qué son.

-¿Desde cuándo se conocen? – pregunté.

-Desde que éramos niños. Su padre y el mío son grandes amigos.

-Vaya y… ¿Quién es Leah? – la curiosidad era una cualidad mía ahora.

-Su esposa – me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Esposa? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Veintiséis.

-Igual que yo – dije asombrado que alguien de mi edad tuviera esposa. Pero no debería sorprenderme si mi hermana menor de veinticuatro estaba próxima a casarse.

-Supongo que él no quería esperar más por su amada – dijo riendo.

-Cuando se encuentra el amor es difícil dejarlo ir – dije sabiendo lo que se siente, consciente de que yo también le pondría un anillo a Bella de inmediato si pudiera.

-Lo sé – dijo con melancolía.

-¿Te pasa algo? – pregunté. Ya iban dos veces que la escuchaba así y no me agradaba.

-Nada, no pasa nada. ¿Nos vamos? – me preguntó recobrando el ánimo.

-Claro – le dije dándole una gran sonrisa.

Pero no lo iba a dejar así, haría que Bella confiara en mí lo suficiente para contarme lo que tenía. Detestaba que estuviera triste y haría cualquier cosa para remediarlo…

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo más largo que he escrito de esta historia, uff! tres mil palabras, me gusto bastante porque es Edward POV, los siguientes capítulos también serán Edward POV. Espero les guste tanto como a mí. Disculpen la tardanza con el capi, pero esas malditas tareas y aparte los cursos para mi examen de admisión me comen viva, estaré actualizando en la semana. Para recuperar el "maratón" jeje lo siento bastante por hacerlas esperar. Saben que me encanta que lo lean, pero simplemente no pude actualizar antes. Bueno me voy porque la tarea de métodos desgraciadamente no se hace sola XD_

_Con cariño:_

_Génesis Cullen Swan (:_


	10. First Kiss

_**First Kiss****.**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son unica y exclusivamente de Stephenie Meyer, creadora del mundo Twilight y su casa editorial, mientras que la historia es totalmente mía y por lo tanto queda prohibida su copia total o parcial y/o adaptación, sin mi consentimiento. ¡Gracias! _

_Lo siento muchísimo por no actualizar antes pero estaba preparando este super capítulo que espero lo disfruten muchísimo y ¡es el número 10! estoy de festejo por ello. Gracias por continuar leyéndome y espero sus comentarios. (: _

_¡Oh! y recomiendo ampliamente que durante este capítulo escuchen la canción In my place de Coldplay :D_

* * *

El aroma de Bella me intoxicaba de nuevo, me encantaba la forma en la que todo el ambiente se llenaba de su esencia. Seguro mañana cuando subiera al auto me quedaría impregnado de ella y en definitiva no querría salir jamás. Por lo pronto estábamos en camino a Port Angels, ya que en el "modernísimo" pueblo de Forks no había un cine decente.

-¡Qué serio! – me censuró Bella riendo.

-Estaba pensando – contesté.

-¿En qué? – había pura curiosidad en su voz.

-Hmm… - _"¡en ti, no hay otra cosa en que pueda pensar!"_ gritaba mi maldito subconsciente – en que no chequé la cartelera antes de pasar por ti.

-Escogeremos cuando estemos allá. No te preocupes.

-Sí, claro, lo sé – ella se rió por mi tartamudeo. Y pasó su mano por mi antebrazo a forma de consolación, su roce dejó un punto de calor que me hizo sentir afortunado de tenerla a mi lado.

Conduje con cuidado hasta llegar al lugar, un pequeño cine pero a la vez bien decorado. Nos detuvimos frente a la cartelera y la observamos por unos momentos. Yo la verdad no sabía que escoger, casi no venía al cine y como no busqué en el periódico alguna que probablemente me agradara…

-¿Alguna que te guste? – me preguntó Bella.

-La verdad no tengo ni idea, ¿y a ti?

-¿Qué te parece "El cisne negro"? está bastante buena. O tal vez te gusten las de acción y autos…

-Definitivamente no, a menos que tenga a actores clásicos.

-Bueno, entonces están también comedias románticas como la de "Amigos con derechos" me dijeron que está graciosa. ¿O quieres ver alguna de dibujos animados?

-Veo que tu si checaste la cartelera antes de salir – comenté y ella rió.

-La verdad es que vengo muy seguido.

-¿Con quién? – me causaba una curiosidad enorme todo lo que desconocía de ella, todo lo que ella era.

-Con mis amigas, le coquetean un poco al de los boletos y nos dejan pasar gratis – dijo con diversión y vergüenza.

-¿Sólo ellas? – pregunté en tono pícaro y Bella se sonrojó. Me dio un manotazo en el hombro que apenas sentí - ¡Oye! Fue sólo una pregunta, aparte hay que ahorrar en estos días, ¿no crees? – lo volvió a hacer – si sigues golpeándome te vas a lastimar – le advertí divertido.

-Disculpa, Hulk – estaba sonrojada y me pareció que no era por vergüenza sino porque estaba enojada conmigo.

-¿No estás molesta conmigo, verdad? – pregunté preocupado.

-¿Tú qué crees? – me dijo, se cruzó de brazos y la vi intentando no reírse antes de darme la espalda.

Claramente no estaba molesta, pero si quería jugar, jugaríamos. Creí conveniente utilizar mis "dotes" de coquetería que algunas chicas anteriores me habían dicho que funcionaban, sólo para ponerla nerviosa.

Me acerqué a ella y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, puse mi barbilla en su hombro y sentí como se ponía rígida y se estremeció. Suspiré, y con ello logré mover un mechón de su cabello.

-No te enojes conmigo, Bella – no respondió y volví a suspirar – por favor ¿sí? – le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Estaba llendo muy lejos pero quería ver si ella reaccionaba de forma especial ante mí, si tenía alguna oportunidad de conquistarla. Estaba tensa, tal vez me estaba pasando de la raya y me estremecí al pensar que ella tal vez no estaba interesada en mí.

Estaba por soltarla cuando puso sus manos sobre las mías y se recargó lánguidamente en mi pecho.

-Tal vez lo haga si compras las palomitas y los nachos* – y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa cuando volteó su cara hacia la mía, sus labios me estaban llamando pero… - ¿Cuál veremos? – fue lo que me sacó de mis cavilaciones. La solté y me sentí vacio.

-¿Qué tal si tú eliges mientras que yo compro las golosinas? – le propuse.

-Pero… ¿si no te gusta la que escoja?

-¿Bella? ¿la experta en películas?, no puedes fallarme.

-Está bien Hulk, elegiré sabiamente.

Me alejé de ella y fui a la dulcería. Pedí lo necesario: palomitas, nachos, una barra de chocolate, dos refrescos y unas gomitas. Sólo esperaba que ella no estuviera a dieta o algo así. Entonces vi un peluche en forma de cisne, seguramente por la película y el apellido de Bella es Swan (cisne), me agradó y también lo compré. Terminé con las manos llenas. Y cuando me dirigía hacia Bella con la bandeja, se rió de mí y me ayudó con los refrescos.

-Deja que Hulk se encargue – le dije bromista.

-Aun no entraremos, Hulk, vamos a sentarnos.

-Claro – la seguí hasta donde estaban algunas mesas y sillas.

Se acomodó en una de ellas y yo puse todas las cosas en la mesa y después me senté. Tomé el pequeño cisne y se lo tendí, sonrió de manera hermosa como siempre.

-¿Es para mí? – preguntó.

-No, en realidad es para mi hermana – dije irónicamente y rodé los ojos – claro que es para ti.

-Gracias – dijo aún sonriente y tomó el peluche.

Estuvimos platicando de banalidades mientras se daba la hora, después pasamos a la sala.

-Hasta la última fila ¿vale? – me dijo.

-Está bien – contesté y me encaminé hasta allá.

Bella se sentó justo en medio de la fila, la sala es de un tipo estadio, entonces teníamos una vista perfecta de la pantalla y toda la sala.

-Olvidé preguntarte… ¿Qué película veremos? – la gente comenzaba a llegar, pero no era mucha en realidad. Tal vez la que veríamos no tenía tanta publicidad.

-Escogí "Amigos con derechos", porque "El cisne negro" ya la vi tres veces.

-Entonces estuvo buena – le dije.

-Demasiado, está nominada al Oscar, espero que gane – dijo emocionada.

-Esa premiación es pronto ¿no? Antes solía verlos con mi hermana, obsesionada por ver los vestidos de las famosas y por supuesto criticarlas, pero a mí de verdad me gustaba todo el evento.

-Sí, la próxima semana serán transmitidos. En ocasiones este cine se da a la tarea de transmitir la entrega por la pantalla más grande que tienen.

-¿Y sabes si este año lo harán? – se me estaba ocurriendo algo.

-La verdad no sé, he estado muy ocupada y fuera de la ciudad, así que… – Bella fue interrumpida por un anuncio que ponía un celular con una línea en diagonal sobre él, refiriéndose a apagar los celulares pues la película estaba por comenzar.

-Creo que debemos guardar silencio desde ahora – dijo ella.

-Claro.

Estuvimos la hora y media en la sala, disfrutando de la película, de vez en cuando mi mano topaba con la de Bella y me hacía sentir descargas eléctricas que recorrían mi piel. Creo que ella sentía lo mismo porque al principio quitaba su mano rápidamente, pero después la mantenía por breves momentos sobre la mía. Después puso su mano hacia arriba y me puse nervioso, no sabía si debía tomarla, si sólo la puso así para… ¡demonios! No lo sé. Simplemente seguí mis instintos y posé mi palma sobre la suya, entrelazando débilmente nuestros dedos. Su agarre tomó fuerza con mi mano. Y me sentí como un completo niño con mariposas en el estómago, noté un ligero rubor asomando en las mejillas de Bella, restiradas en una linda sonrisa. De verdad que la sonrisa que tenía "tatuada" en el rostro, tipo Guazón, no se borraría tan pronto.

Cuando la película finalizó, salimos gustosos, aunque… no recuerdo la mayoría de ella.

-¿Te gustó? – preguntó Bella.

-¿Qué? – pregunté distraído en mis pensamientos y en que seguía sosteniendo su mano.

-La película… ¿te gustó? – dijo divertida por mi respuesta.

-¡Oh! Sí, me gustó mucho.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó curiosa.

-Claro que sí. Buena elección Belly – ¡demonios! Le dije el apodo que ella odia.

-¡Oye! No me llames así, lo detesto. No sabes cómo me repugna cuando Jake me llama así.

-Lo siento, de veras no fue mi intención – le pedí.

-Tranquilo, hombre. Pero que no vuelva a pasar. ¿Estamos? – acarició mi mano, entrelazada con la suya.

-Claro – le dije con una sonrisa.

Salimos al aparcamiento y una vez dentro pensé en invitar a Bella una nieve, ya que no creía que quisiera cenar después de todas las golosinas que comimos.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar o por una nieve? – le pregunté.

-¿A cenar? ¡Me dejarás sin hambre por el resto de mi vida! Llené bastante con todo lo que compraste, pero la nieve si te la acepto. Podemos ir a la que está cerca de la plaza central.

-La recuerdo. Esa estaría muy bien.

Conduje con cuidado hasta el pequeño local y estacioné el auto en un punto cercano. Bajamos y cada quien pidió el helado de su preferencia, por supuesto no dejé que Bella pagara aunque casi logra meterme un billete de cinco dólares al bolsillo del pantalón.

-¡Bella! Yo no doy esos servicios por dinero – dije e hice que se sonrojara totalmente, tenía el color de un tomate.

-¡Edward! No me avergüences enfrente de la señorita – me dijo mirando discretamente a la chica que nos atendió, la cual se reía disimuladamente de nosotros.

-Yo no hice nada, fuiste tú la que quiso introducir dinero en mis pantalones – se sonrojó aun más, si eso es posible.

-Lástima que no haga esos trabajos por dinero – susurró la chica, pero pudimos oírla claramente.

-¿Disculpa? – le dijo Bella bastante ofendida.

-Yo…bueno…emm… – la chica no sabía que responder.

-Ten más respeto por los clientes… y mucho más si traen a su novia consigo – dijo Bella enojadísima y me tomó del brazo.

-De verdad lo siento señorita, no fue mi intención ofenderlos – dijo la chica disculpándose.

-No, lo hiciste con el afán de fantasear con el musculoso cuerpo de mi novio, pero te digo un secreto – se acercó un poco más a la muchacha, mientras que ésta no se movió ni un centímetro – yo soy la única que se acuesta con él ¿de acuerdo?

La chica sólo pudo asentir, creo que temía por su trabajo o por lo que Bella pudiera hacerle. Yo estaba totalmente pasmado, sosteniendo la mano de Bella sobre mi brazo, mirándola fijamente. No podía creer que ella hiciera eso. Que me hubiera defendido como si de verdad fuéramos novios. ¡Dijo que se acostaba conmigo!

-Querido, cierra la boca – me dijo con mucho cariño y me dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla – es de mala educación babear enfrente de las personas, Edward – me dijo en el oído y su risa musical se coló por él.

No pude responderle nada, en primera porque no sabía que decir y en segunda porque podía derribar toda la farsa de los novios que ella había creado. La muchacha nos dio nuestros respectivos helados y fui literalmente jalado por Bella hacia la salida, murmuró un gracias demasiado forzado y cuando estuvimos en la plaza, mi helado inclinado debido al movimiento, se echó a reír a carcajada suelta y yo sólo la observé retorcerse y agarrarse el estómago mientras la mueca que hacía me invitaba a sonreír como un tonto y me encontré riéndome con ella. La forma en la que hizo a esa chica avergonzarse, fue demasiado divertido.

-¿Viste su cara cuándo le pregunté qué había dicho? – me dijo intentando contener su risa.

-¡Claro que la vi!, ¿qué rayos te ocurrió? – le pregunté realmente consternado y riendome un poco.

-No lo sé. Simplemente quise… no sé, avergonzarla tal vez. Tu helado está por caerse – me advirtió.

-Eso es gracias a ti – dije dándole un lengüetazo y comiendo rápido de mi nieve.

-No podía reírme enfrente de ella.

-Eres una persona malvada, Bella Swan.

-¡Oh! Vamos, es una coqueta, prácticamente te comía con los ojos.

-¿Y quisiste marcar tu territorio? – le pregunté velozmente.

-Sí – contestó rápido – quiero decir… – su rostro volvió a ser escarlata y yo me sentía ansioso por lo que fuera a decir – yo… emm…

-Haces una perfecta imitación de la chica – le dije riéndome de su rostro.

Me dio un manotazo en el hombro a modo de juego e hizo que tirara mi servilleta y vi unos pequeños números escritos. Bella lo levantó antes que yo y lo observó con detenimiento, sonrió de lado.

-Amelia, 555-647-321 – recitó lo que el papel decía mientras me lo mostraba.

-Es un bonito nombre ¿no crees? – dije, quería ver de lo que podía ser capaz.

Me gané otro manotazo más fuerte que el anterior y sólo pude reírme al ver la cara de enojada de Bella. Se encaminó hacia lo profundo de la plaza, ya estaba oscuro y dentro de la plaza estaba aun más por los árboles.

La seguí de cerca, comí casi todo mi helado de un mordisco y tiré lo que me sobró, la tomé por la cintura, ya no tenía tantos nervios de hacerlo, pretendía hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para conquistarla. Forcejeó conmigo al principio, pero cuando vio que no iba a soltarla por nada del mundo cedió a mi agarre y se recargó en mi pecho, agarrando mis manos con las suyas.

-Me encanta esta plaza. Siempre es tan tranquila.

-Es bastante bonita y tiene muchísimos años.

-¡Mira! Esa casa es enorme y tiene el jardín más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida, la visité cuando era niña – dijo mientras señalaba a una casa frente a la plaza.

Al terminar la plaza, cruzando la calle se alcanzaba a distinguir que era una mansión, estaba enorme pintada de blanco y se distinguían unos balcones en el segundo piso. Tenía un gran muro enfrente y con reja. Estaba bien protegida. Nos encaminamos hasta allá y observamos la reja. Era imposible de cruzar, tenía candado.

-Bien, creo que nunca sabré si lo que dijiste es cierto – dije jalando del candado.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué acaso nunca fuiste niño? Hay que cruzar la reja.

-¿Cruzarla? ¿Te volviste loca? Porque lo he estado considerando desde lo que hiciste con la chica.

-¡No seas tonto! No pasará nada. Veras… el jardín están inmenso que abarca la mayor parte de la propiedad y tiene años abandonada, no sé qué pasó con los dueños.

-Pero si está cerrada es por alguna razón – dije temiendo que nos regañaran o algo.

Cuando terminé de decirlo Bella ya estaba con los pies en las hendiduras de la reja.

-Inténtalo, no es tan difícil – me animó.

-Lo intentaré, pero yo primero, así te ayudo a bajar cuando des la vuelta, ¿está bien? – le dije sosteniendo sus pantorrillas, no quería que se lastimara.

-Está bien, Hulk, si así lo quieres…

-Anda, baja ya – me obedeció.

Intenté hacer los mismos movimientos que ella y se me resbaló el pie torpemente causando la risa de Bella.

-Muy gracioso ¿no? – le dije haciéndome el ofendido.

-Sólo fue un resbalón. La verdad es muy fácil cruzar.

-Si es tan fácil ¿por qué no lo haces tú primero?

-Porque tú no me dejaste, Hulk. Pero bueno – dijo.

Se subió velozmente a la reja hasta el final, cruzó primero una pierna y después la otra y pegó un brinco cayendo de pie, me quedé perplejo, ella no demuestra tanta agilidad, siempre la he visto como a una muñequita de porcelana, y me sorprendió aun mas porque traía unos tacones, aunque bajos, ¡eran tacones!.

-¿Y bien… te quedarás ahí con la baba escurriendo toda la noche? Quiero ver que lo hagas Hulk.

-Sólo dame unos segundos y estaré contigo – señalé con dos dedos mis ojos y apunté los suyos, lo que causó que riera de nuevo.

Escalé torpemente toda la primera parte de la reja pues se me resbalaban constantemente los pies y casi me caía en dos ocasiones. Sólo escuchaba la cantarina risa de Bella, burlándose, complacida por mi torpeza.

Logré pasar y darle la vuelta a la reja pero no salté sino que me agarré fuertemente a ella. Definitivamente estaba perdiendo mi condición física y me estaba volviendo sedentario, no podía dejarme así.

Cuando por fin lo logré y llegué al suelo escuché unos aplausos.

-Bravo, te has convertido en un pequeño bribón salta rejas – dijo Bella y se alejó trotando.

Me reí ante lo linda que se veía con su largo cabello volando por los costados de su rostro. Me reuní con ella debajo de un gran árbol. Estaba ahí, parada muy quieta, noté que ahora el aire soplaba con más fuerza y traía consigo el aroma a tierra húmeda, probablemente llovería. Me quité la chaqueta y me acerqué hasta ponerla sobre sus hombros. Sentí que temblaba un poco.

-Gracias – dijo y giró su cara para verme.

-De nada… ¿y bien, qué tiene de especial este jardín para recompensar mi penosa actuación de la reja?

Ella rió de mi comentario, estábamos muy cerca, yo detrás de ella, se recargó en mi espalda como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, levantó más el rostro y me miró a los ojos, me perdí en esas lagunas chocolates. Y sin pensárselo más juntó sus labios con los míos, dejándome nuevamente sorprendido, helado y pasmado, sentía como se removían contra los míos y correspondí con ganas. Ahora ella tenía sus manos en mi rostro y lo acariciaba, tomé su cintura, pasó sus dedos a mis cabellos y los enredó ahí. Sentí la más poderosa felicidad apoderarse de mí, toda esa corriente eléctrica que sentía con ella se había triplicado.

Era nuestro momento.

No quería parar jamás, su sabor era inigualable, se sentía cálida y su aroma ya era una droga para mí.

Ella fue la que se separó mordiéndome un poco el labio inferior mientras yo tomaba su labio superior.

Sonrió, un poco sonrojada y con los labios rellenos y se fue de mi lado con esa sonrisa, caminando y mirando hacia atrás para verme, me quedé en mi lugar sólo observando al hermoso ángel que por alguna extraña razón había encontrado sin buscarla, en los aires. Me hizo una seña de que la siguiera.

-Alcánzame si puedes – me retó y troté hacia ella.

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo!_

_¡Llegamos al capítulo 10! (wiiiii! Confeti y papelitos volando XD) y ¿qué creen?_

_¡Es el final!_

_OK no jajaja miento, no se preocupen, como ya había dicho este será un short fic de unos 20 capítulos, los próximos serán Edward POV, y si acaso habrá POV's de diferentes personajes más adelante._

_Por lo pronto estoy, y espero ustedes también, festejando mi capítulo 10 y por eso he puesto el primer beso en él y he hecho todo mi esfuerzo por un capi largo (de 3,040 palabras XD)._

_*Nachos: no sé si en todos lados les digan así pero son esos tipos Doritos con queso._

_*Hulk: es un superheroe de Marvel, el que se pone verde y es super fuerte XD._

_*"El cisne negro" "Amigos con derechos": son películas recientes protagonizadas por Natalie Portman, mi adoración y ¡ganó el oscar! con la primera película._

_¡¿Qué les pareció el beso?_

_¿Les gustó? ¿Era como se imaginaban que sería? _

_Olvidé mencionar en el capítulo anterior que la ropa que usan Bella y Edward está en mi perfil (: es lo más parecido que encontré a mi imaginación. _

_Pronto sabremos más de Alice, Rose, Emmett y la familia Cullen. Y no sé si alguien lo ha notado pero Bella esconde algo, algo que no le ha contado a Edward pero... no adelantaré nada. _

_Si alguna es gustosa y desea dejarme su comentario abajo está el botoncito de RR. O un MP también está perfecto (: Y por supuesto las amenazas también las recibo primis, no te preocupes XD_

_Espero les haya gustado. Saben que las adoro por esperarme tanto tiempo. Gracias._

_¡Colega! ya actualicé, ahora te toca a ti cumplir esa promesa XD_

_Con cariño:_

_Génesis Cullen Swan ;D_


	11. Besos, deseo y ¿Alice?

_**Besos, deseo y... ¿Alice?**_

_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes, definitivamente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, sólo la historia es de mi autoría por lo cual está prohibida su copia total o parcial y/o adaptación sin mi consentimiento. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

Jugamos un rato en ese jardín tan inmenso, amaría este lugar por el resto de mi vida.

Cuando alcancé a Bella me dio un beso en la mejilla y lo siguió haciendo mientras jugábamos. Yo deseaba volver a sentir sus labios contra los míos, pero me daba miedo que ella me rechazara.

Justo ahora estábamos tirados en el césped, rodeados de flores silvestres, y yo admirando esos labios tan suaves y dulces.

-Me encanta tu cabello – me dijo.

-A mí me desespera, es tan raro e incontrolable.

-Aun así, es suave y lindo – dijo pasando sus dedos por mi pelo y eso envió una oleada de calor por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome desearla más.

-A mí me encantas tú – solté sin más.

Nos quedamos en silencio, sonriendo, mirándonos a los ojos. Acorté la distancia entre nosotros tomándola de la nuca y atrayéndola a mí. No opuso resistencia y correspondió mi beso.

La fui empujando hasta quedar encima de ella cuando el beso se torno exigente. Y entonces… mi celular sonó.

-Es tu teléfono – me dijo aun entre besos.

-No contestaré – dije con vehemencia.

-Tal vez sea importante – me insistió.

Y es que tampoco podía hacer caso omiso a las peticiones de Bella, por más que quisiera continuar en nuestros asuntos, sus ojos me pedían algo, así que contesté sin checar quién era, seguro que Alice.

-Hola -dije intentando no parecer malhumorado.

-¿Hijo? – ¡ups! Mi madre.

-Sí, hola mamá – dije – ¿Qué necesitas?

-Quería saber si vendrías a cenar – dijo cuidadosamente – no te he visto en dos días – a veces detestaba el pánico maternal, pero ella lo hacía porque había estado mucho tiempo fuera del país.

-Hoy no puedo, estoy algo ocupado – dije mirando a Bella debajo de mí y sonrió – pero mañana iré ¿sí?

-¿Ocupado? ¿Con quién? – ¡rayos! Esperaba que esa parte pasara desapercibida.-

-Emm… mamá, me tengo que ir, luego hablamos ¿vale? – no quería darle información hasta que Bella y yo fuéramos formales en nuestra relación.

-Está bien – aceptó – pero sabes que tienes que decírmelo ¿verdad?

-Sí mamá – dije rodando los ojos y Bella se rió.

-¡Es una chica! – gritó entusiasmada mi mamá – ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

-Adiós mamá – fue lo único que dije antes de colgar.

-Me acaba de causar serios problemas, señorita – le dije con tono juguetón a Bella, tomando un mechón rebelde de su cabello.

-¿Yo? – preguntó con fingida inocencia pero la risa le ganaba.

-Mhm hmm – afirmé – y pagarás por ello – amenacé.

-¿Y cómo… - fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que atacara su boca.

Seguí haciéndolo, besándola por un tiempo que me pareció eterno, que no quería que terminara, pero no sabía que más hacer.

No deseaba ir tan rápido con Bella, ella merecía algo formal, duradero, algo hermoso. ¿Y si nadie se lo había dado antes? Con mayor razón quería ser el indicado, que ella me eligiera. Porque yo sería suyo si me lo pidiera.

Todo lo que ella pudiera desear, yo quería dárselo de la mejor forma posible.

Primero tendría que pedirle que fuera mi novia, conquistarla con pequeños detalles cada día, conocerla.

Tal vez sí podría llevarla como mi pareja a la boda de Alice, que cada instante se acercaba más y más. Imaginaba que se llevaría de maravilla con ella, aunque fueran tan diferentes. Y claro, la llevaría de compras a la fuerza, pero Bella la querría.

Nos hacía falta el aire, nos separamos y sonreímos como dos niños que acaban de descubrir un tesoro.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan hermosa? – dije sonriendo y sonó con un poco de reproche.

-Lo siento mucho, pero esa no ha sido mi culpa – dijo a la vez dándome su sonrisa encantadora y un pequeño beso.

-Yo… - quería decirlo y vi sus ojos con un brillo especial ¿emoción? ¿alegría? ¿expectación? – …creo que eres la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en toda mi vida – bueno, al menos no era mentira.

Sus ojos perdieron un poco, sólo un poco de ese brillo especial, pero aun así una sonrisa se volvió a formar en sus labios.

-Creo que debemos irnos de aquí – dije.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que entramos y por ende había oscurecido en igual manera. Pero el tiempo volaba libre y soberano cuando ella estaba iluminando mi día.

-Aun te preocupa que nos vean – dijo y sonó a afirmación en lugar de pregunta.

-No quiero que tengan una mala impresión de tan elegante dama salta-rejas – dije bromeando y me gané su risa.

-Pues entonces nos iremos, Sir Edward – dijo haciendo con un tono de fingido respeto.

Me dio el último beso en ese lugar y nos fuimos por donde vinimos. Llevé a Bella a su departamento, subí con ella y nos despedimos en su puerta. Quería pasar, de verdad que sí, pero desde mañana empezaría mi plan para pedirle que fuera mi novia.

**ALICE POV**

Estaba en la sala de la casa de mis padres viendo unos ramos para novia. ¡Estaba tan feliz! Por fin iba a ser la esposa de mi Jazzy, y todo, absolutamente todo debía estar perfecto para nuestro día. Por eso mi mamá y Rose me estaban ayudando a planear todo lo necesario, mañana saldríamos las chicas y yo a ver los vestidos para ellas y flores, manteles, recuerdos, en fin, la lista es interminable. Escuché a mamá hablando por teléfono y cuando la oí gritar me paré rápidamente de mi lugar y corrí a la cocina. Vi como colgaba y se giró para verme.

-¿Qué pasa mamá? – le pregunte preocupada porque tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Es Edward! – me dijo feliz – está saliendo con una chica. Le he llamado para invitarlo a cenar pero me dijo que estaba ocupado y escuche una risa ¡de mujer! – oh, oh yo sabía quién era esa chica.

-¡Oh vamos! Tal vez sólo es la chica en turno – dije tratando de quitarle importancia, Rose y yo ya habíamos tomado cartas en el asunto.

-¡Alice! – me reprendió – no hables así, tu hermano no es un mujeriego. Y no tiene la culpa de sacar los atributos de su madre.

Me reí un buen rato por su comentario y me miró feo, entonces paré.

-OK, está bien – dije – si no quieres ver a tu hijo el "Sex simbol" de la escuela y probablemente de su facultad, está bien, te dejaré con tu ceguera maternal.

-Yo sé bien como son MIS hijos. Es el instinto de una madre.

-Pero… ¿te dijo el nombre de ella?

-No, no quiso, cuando le pregunté quién era no me lo quiso decir y colgó. Estoy tan feliz, hacía mucho no escuchaba a Edward así. Sé que está emocionado.

-Si no te lo quiso decir es por algo, mamá. Tal vez sea algo pasajero.

-No lo creo, por la forma en la que su hablaba se escuchaba bastante contento.

-OK, bueno, entonces esperemos a que nos presente a la misteriosa chica.

-Sabes, su risa se me hizo conocida, pero no sé de donde, no la escuché por mucho tiempo - ¡oh dios, no! Ella no debe saber quién es, aun no.

-No lo creo, mamá. Nos habríamos enterado por alguna de tus amigas si la conociéramos.

-Puede ser.

-Sí, eso es – dije presurosa – debo hablar con Rose, voy a mi recamara.

-¿Vas a hablar por tu zapato-fono*? – se burló y sí, tenía uno, pero (¬¬') no es para que se rían de mi, ¡Ella me lo compró!

-¡Sí, mamá! – grité desde el pie de las escaleras con tono indignado. Escuché su risa y corrí hasta mi antiguo cuarto todo rosa, mi color favorito.

Tomé el teléfono y llamé a Rose. Timbró cuatro veces hasta que contestó con voz jadeante.

-Hola – dijo entrecortadamente, signo evidente de que estaba con Emmett.

-Son unos conejos en celo, definitivamente – le dije y se rió.

-Cariño, es Alice – le dijo a Emmett, escuché un gruñido y quise morir ¡Qué asco! Aunque Jazz y yo también lo hacíamos no era tan público.

-¡Me las pagarás, Alice! – escuché gritar a mi amigo oso.

-¿Hola? – dijo nuevamente Rose.

-Hola, querida amiga – dije.

-¿Qué paso ahora Alice? – ¿acaso soy predecible? No lo creo.

-Déjame te cuento que mi querido hermano está con quien tu sabes.

-Creo que eso lo sabemos desde en la mañana, no es motivo para que interrumpas mi sesión de cariños con Emmett.

-¡Oh, cállate! Me dan ganas de vomitar sólo de imaginarlos.

-¡Oh, sí! Estaba recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos y... – dijo ella con tono pasional sólo para molestar.

-¡Rose! – chillé, escuché su risa.

-Ya, calma, lo dejaré, cuéntame qué más pasó.

Comencé a relatarle mi platica con mamá y un nuevo plan para el día de mañana, tendríamos que saber todos los detalles delo ocurrido esta noche con ese par de tortolos.

-OK, estoy de acuerdo con eso – me dijo.

-Sólo recuerda no decirle nada, nada, a Emmett – dije y escuché un gemido incomodo.

-Y si…

-¿Y si qué? – pregunté inquieta, algo no andaba muy bien – ¿Le dijiste, cierto?

-No era mi intención, duende, me presionó por la llamada de hoy a casa de Edward. Tuve que insistirle mucho para que le llamara, y obvio Emmett no es tan tonto como parece.

-OK – dije respirando profundo, esperaba que eso no nos causara conflictos a futuro – sólo recuérdale que debe tener discreción con todo esto. Nadie se puede enterar.

-¿Sobre qué? – escuché la voz de mi futuro esposo en el marco de la puerta, me quedé muda – ¿Alice?

-¿Ese es Jasper? – escuché decir a Rose.

-S-sí - contesté y la escuché maldecir por lo bajo.

-¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una respuesta – me dijo Jazz.

-Rose, mañana platicamos, tengo unos asuntos que resolver – se rió y me dijo adiós antes de colgar.

-¿Princesa? – me llamó al ver que no decía nada – ¿quieres contarme lo que pasa?

-Querer, querer, no. Pero supongo que no tengo opción ¿verdad? – dije mientras lo veía cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

-No, mi amor. No me gusta que haya secretos entre nosotros y sé que algo tramas en esa cabecita de duende que tienes – dijo con cariño y una sonrisa, esa que me desarmaba. Mi Jasper era apuesto en verdad, cabello rubio, de complexión musculosa, pero no demasiado y ojos azul profundo.

Estaba definitivamente perdida. No podía ocultarle nada a mi Jazzy. Así fue como empecé a relatarle los sucesos y planes futuros para juntar a Edward y Bella.

* * *

_Bien chicas, llegamos al capítulo 11, lo siento por tardarme en actualizar, estoy saliendo de la prepa y todas esas actividades de verdad consumen mucho de mi tiempo, pero no se preocupen, ya estoy prácticamente de vacaciones y estoy escribiendo nuevas historias (:_

_Como creo habrán visto en mi nota de autor, hay un grupo en facebook de la historia en donde pongo las fechas de actualización y pondré adelantos, por si quieren unirse sólo agréguenme ya que tienen que ser mis amigos para poder agregarlas, me encuentran como Génesis Casas de Saltillo, Coahuila, México jeje _

_Y pasando al cap de hoy…_

_¿Qué estará planeando Alice?_

_¿Cómo sabe el nombre de la cita de Edward si él no se lo dijo?_

_¿Qué cosas románticas estará pensando Eddy? _

_*Zapato-fono: está en mi perfil XD es un teléfono en forma de zapato muy de niña XD_

_Jeje OK, todo el rollo novelesco. Me despido por hoy. Actualizaré pronto y a las chicas del grupo, ¡gracias! Y perdón por la espera (: _

_Con cariño:_

_Génesis Cullen Swan (:_


	12. Confesiones

_**Confesiones**_

_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes, definitivamente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, sólo la historia es de mi autoría por lo cual está prohibida su copia total o parcial y/o adaptación sin mi consentimiento. ¡Gracias!_

**Edward POV**

No podíamos dejar de besarnos, hacía ya veinte minutos que había llegado a casa de Bella y que ella me tomó en sus brazos y lo que empezó como un tierno e inocente beso de saludo se transformó en un exigente y apasionado beso.

¿Dónde quedó el café y los pastelillos que traje? ¡Oh, sí! Bella los dejó en la mesita de centro.

Espera… ¿Dónde estábamos? ¡Oh, claro! Recostados en el sillón, un momento… ¿Cómo?

-Bella – gruñí roncamente, queriendo hacerle saber que se detuviera, me era difícil hasta pensar cuando ella estaba cerca.

Lo único que conseguí con eso fue que abriera su pequeña y delicada boca para darle paso a mi lengua que se moría de ganas por probar la suya… no quería ir tan rápido con Bella pero de verdad que me la estaba poniendo bastante difícil. Y lo que terminó por despejarme fue el pequeño gemido que salió de sus labios.

-Para – dije en un susurro y me levanté despacio, no queriendo terminar con nuestro contacto.

-¿Por qué? – me dijo desconcertada y vi un pequeño brillo apagarse en los ojos de Bella.

-Es sólo… vamos muy rápido – dije.

-¿Es eso? O no quieres… estar conmigo – dijo mirando al suelo con las mejillas sonrosadas. Lo que menos quería era herir sus sentimientos. ¡Claro que quería! Estaba a nada de tomarla.

-¿Estás mal de la cabeza? – le dije en tono juguetón – eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto y… te deseo, en verdad que sí – le dije ligeramente avergonzado, nunca había hecho algo igual.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó, me miró y sus ojos estaban acuosos. ¡Oh no!

-No llores mi princesa, no lo soportaría. Tienes que entender que no es por ti que no quiero hacerlo. ¡Dios! Estaba a punto de tomarte como un desquiciado – pensé en voz alta lo ultimo y escuché su risa.

-¿Cómo un desquiciado? – preguntó aun riendo un poco y secándose los ojos.

-Totalmente – contesté quedito.

-¿Se supone que es un alago o qué? – preguntó ya más animada.

-Pues no sé como podrías tomártelo – dije con una sonrisa.

-Está bien. Creo que… podemos… emm… - me encantaba verla nerviosa.

-¿Podemos? – pregunté en tono "pícaro" y con una sonrisa torcida. Ella se sonrojó y me dio un manotazo.

-Tú sabes – me concedió.

-No es que no te desee Bella, es simplemente que no quiero hacerlo precipitadamente, no eres mujer de una noche, eres… diferente. Te mereces algo mucho más duradero que eso.

-Gracias – dijo apenada – supongo.

-No supongas, lo eres, eres maravillosa y parece que no te merezco, pero haré de todo para tener tu cariño.

-Ese ya lo tienes – me dijo sonriente y mi corazón se saltó un latido.

-Quiero ser todo para ti… - dije en un susurro. No sabía si era demasiado formal lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-Lo serás – finalizó y me dio un beso en los labios – ahora veamos que traes para desayunar – dijo sonriente y la seguí hasta el comedor tomando las cosas de la mesita ratona.

ALICE POV

-Alice, no puedo creer que le hayas contado a Jasper – me reprendió Rose.

-No tenía opción, ¿sabes que es mi futuro esposo? No debe haber secretos entre nosotros.

-Pero no se le dice TODO al esposo. O le has dicho de aquello que yo sé que tu sabes que no debiste hacer pero que aun así hiciste – de verdad que las conjeturas de Rose me confundían demasiado.

-Para ahí, no sé de qué me hablas pero no es momento para poner en tela de juicio mis acciones. Los importantes son Bella y Edward.

-¿Qué pasará si Edward decide traer a casa de Esme a Bella?

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Porque tu madre ya sabe que está saliendo con alguien y no tardará mucho en presionarlo para que la traiga a casa o para que le diga quién es.

-Mi madre no haría eso – dije inocente y Rose me miró rayado – está bien puede presionarlo sólo un poco – me volvió a mirar pero más rayado aun – está bien, está bien, mi madre lo presionará hasta el extremo pero no tienes que mirarme tan feo ¡Jesús!

-Pareciera que no sabes cuánto presionó a Emmett para que me llevara a casa y eso que ¡No es su hijo!

-Mi madre lo quiere como si lo fuera.

-Lo sé pero conocí primero a tu madre que a mi suegra.

-Vale, paremos con mi mami. Concentrémonos.

-Actualicemos primero nuestro calendario, que aun estamos mal con las fechas.

-Está bien – dije.

-Bien, dentro de cinco semanas es tu boda – chille de emoción – Bella es la madrina y Edward es el padrino, se supone que no se conocen el uno al otro.

-¿Y qué si quiere presentarnos a Bella o algo por el estilo?

-Conociendo a Edward no creo que sea pronto.

-¿Por qué?

-En primera porque nunca ha presentado como su novia a nadie, a nosotros tal vez sí, pero a sus padres no.

-Eso es cierto – concordé – ¿Crees que él sólo la quiera como una aventura? – era una pregunta que me venía haciendo desde que me enteré de quién era la cita de Bella.

-No lo creo, porque Bella no ha dicho algo más que unos besos.

-¿Recuerdas lo roja que se puso? – le dije riéndome y ella se unió a mis risas.

_Flash Back_

Estábamos aporreando fuertemente la casa de Bella, no había llegado a mi casa aun cuando le mandé un mensaje citándola ahí. Solo habíamos hablado por teléfono con ella el día anterior cuando nos llamó para informarnos que su vuelo había llegado bien y a tiempo.

Y por ese motivo le mandé los mensajes citándola en mi casa. Pero después de que no respondió ni uno sólo, aun cuando la amenacé con que usaría el vestido rosa, decidimos venir a matar… digo a ver si estaba bien.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta, Bella! – grité sin pudor.

-Alice, tal vez salió por algo y olvidó su celular.

-Rose, hemos estado paradas aquí desde hace media hora y la camioneta está en su lugar en el aparcadero.

-Tal vez salió a pie.

-Deja de justificarla, la voy a matar.

-Sólo faltó una vez, Alice. ¡Dios! Tuvo un viaje larguísimo desde Londres, y te recuerdo que no estaba de vacaciones, sino estudiando.

-Maldito intercambio estudiantil que me quita a una de mis mejores amigas.

-Pero ese intercambio le abrirá muchas puertas cuando se reciba como "Doctora Isabella Swan".

-¡Abre la puerta, ahora! – grité de nuevo golpeando la puerta. Escuché un sonido y pronto Bella asomaba la cabeza abriendo la puerta, sus ojos se notaban adormilados.

-¿Por qué están haciendo tanto escándalo? – nos reprendió Bella.

-¿Por qué? Yo quiero saber por qué no llegaste a la junta de chicas que teníamos hoy.

-¿Cuál junta? ¿Cuándo llamaste?

-¿No leíste mis mensajes? – cuestioné.

-Mi celular no ha sonado para nada, y estaba completamente dormida, los cambios de horario aun hacen efecto en mí, hace menos de veinticuatro horas estaba en Londres. Y me pregunto por qué aporreaban la puerta si saben que la llave "secreta" está debajo del tapete – se agachó y levantó un extremo de este para mostrárnosla.

-¡Oh, cierto! Lo olvidé – me excusé con una sonrisa.

-A veces eres demasiado insoportable, Alice – me dijo Rose.

-Pasen y dejen de discutir – nos dijo una malhumorada Bella.

-Si que estás de malas – dije.

-¿Qué tal estuvieras tú si no hubieras dormido bien ni en el avión ni en tu casa? – me dijo.

-OK, dejaré pasar tu malhumor porque esta noche estamos de fiesta – dije emocionada.

-¿Qué festejamos? – preguntó intrigada.

-¿Jake no te lo dijo? Nos llamó diciéndonos la noticia. ¡Leah está embarazada!

-¡¿Leah? Es una gran noticia. Ese chucho me las pagará por no avisarme – Bella caminaba de un lado a otro buscando algo.

-¿Qué buscas? – preguntó Rose adelantándose.

-Mi celular, ahora que lo pienso no lo he visto desde antes de abordar el avión.

Después de registrar todo el apartamento de Bella nos dimos cuenta que se le había perdido, sólo que desconocía donde.

-Bueno, ni modo, te perdono ahora por faltar, no tienes tu celular, pero no te perdonaré si no te metes a bañar y dejas que te arreglemos para la cena de esta noche. Hice reservas.

-Tu siempre haces reservas – objetó Rose.

-Deja de ser fastidiosa, Rose. Ahora Bella, anda, anda – la animé.

-Sí, jefa – me dijo con amargura y se fue al baño.

Un par de minutos después estábamos cambiando a Bella, maquillándola y peinándola. ¡Cómo siempre nuestra Barbie Bella! Después nos fuimos en mi Porche amarillo, mi adoración, hasta el restaurant en donde habíamos quedado con Jake y su esposa. Cuando nos acomodamos en la mesa, platicamos animadamente mientras esperábamos a que el mesero trajera nuestra comida, obviamente yo iba con mi Jazzy y Rose con Emmett que nos alcanzaron allá.

De repente Bella desapareció de mi campo de visión y Jake también lo notó. Así que fue a buscarla, regresó al poco tiempo pero solo.

-¿Y Bella? – pregunté.

-Un tipo de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes se la llevó a cenar.

-¿Qué? – dijimos todas (Rose, Leah y yo) al unísono.

-Sí, al parecer Bella le salvó la vida o algo así y en agradecimiento la invitó a cenar.

-¿Y se fue así como si nada? – preguntó Rose.

-¿Cómo era el tipo ese? – preguntó Leah a la vez.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una entrevista? – preguntó divertido Jake.

-Sólo limítate a contestar, Jacob – le dije con mi mirada amenazadora.

-Bueno, es lo que pude notar, Bella le salvó la vida o eso decía él y ella decía que no fue nada, pero él insistió en recompensarla por lo que había hecho y le ofreció llevarla a cenar y yo la animé a que se fuera, estaba demasiado aburrida con nosotros.

-¿La animaste? – pregunté.

-¿Fue lo que dije no? – se ganó una risa de su esposa y de los demás presentes.

…...

Ya muy entrada la noche Bella me regresó una de las veinte llamadas que había hecho y que se quedaron grabadas en su contestadora. Y me contó de un encantador chico llamado Edward, no sabía cuáles eran sus apellidos, de cabello broncíneo y ojos verdes, definitivamente mi hermano, que la había llevado a cenar a un lugar hermoso y también acogedor en agradecimiento por haberle ayudado cuando se estaba ahogando. Me contó otras cosas que sucedieron esa noche, como una sesión de pregunta y respuesta que los ayudó a conocerse mejor, algo típico de Edward.

Saqué mis conclusiones:

Yo le dije a Edward que fuera a ese restaurant con Tanya porque les hice reservaciones al igual que a mí y mis amigos.

Bella se desapareció por un largo rato.

Jake va por ella, regresa solo y un chico de ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo, caballeroso y guapo llamado Edward la invita a cenar.

¡Por dios! ¿Cuántos Edwards como mi hermano hay en Forks? No había que ser un genio para saber quién era la cita perfecta de Bella.

Y después mi hermanito viene y me dice que conoció a alguien, no quiere decirme su nombre y eso está muy raro.

Después de que le conté todo a Rosalie, decidimos que teníamos que poner de nuestra parte y averiguar el extraño comportamiento de Edward, él no iba por la vida invitando a cualquiera a cenar y menos se comportaba tan galante y halagador como con Bella, según nos había contado.

Visitamos el apartamento de Edward, claro sin que se diera cuenta, tomamos prestada la llave debajo del extintor cercano a su puerta, que sabíamos era para emergencias y entramos. Lo que encontramos nos sorprendió totalmente…

CONTINUARÁ…

_Lo siento, pero de verdad tengo que dejar el capi así y aquí mis razones:_

_1. Alice está rebelando sus malvados planes. _

_2. ¿Qué chiste tendría si se los cuento todo de una vez?_

_3. Por la gran presión que ejercen Liibiitha Swan y Ariadna jajaja_

_4. Porque esta historia, aunque le faltan capis, estamos descubriendo poco a poco, ¿vale?_

_No desesperen de verdad, ya estoy de vacaciones, eso es equivalente a tiempo para escribir y les cuento que ya tengo otra historia en producción que planeo subir esta misma semana. A las chicas del grupo en facebook ya les di un adelanto de lo que se trata, igual si no tienen cuenta pueden dejarme un lindo review y yo les respondo con el adelanto ¿sale? Para que no haya discordias._

_También ya saben, si quieren pertenecer al grupo de esta historia sólo agréguenme y AVISENME que son chicas de y yo rápido las agrego al grupo, ¿OK?_

_Me encuentran como Génesis Casas de Saltillo, Coahuila, México por las chicas que me leen que son desde España, Chile u otras partes del mundo, un saludo a todas (: _

_Bueno y el próximo capítulo está cerca, se los prometo. _

_Ya saben pueden dejarme sus comentarios, puntos de vista, opiniones y sugerencias sólo con picar el botoncito de acá abajo, me haría muy feliz y Génesis feliz equivale a capítulos largos y rápidos, sin ánimos de chantaje, que quede claro jajaja_

_Y bien, ahora me despido, les mando todo mi apoyo a las chicas que están en exámenes finales y próximas a egresar (: ¡Muchísima suerte! _

_Con cariño:_

_Génesis Cullen Swan (:_


	13. Confesiones II

_**Confesiones II**_

_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes, definitivamente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, sólo la historia es de mi autoría por lo cual está prohibida su copia total o parcial y/o adaptación sin mi consentimiento. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

_Lo que encontramos nos sorprendió…_

En primera: ¡Edward tenía su departamento todo tirado! La ropa por sin ningún lado, y aún estaban sus cosas del viaje en la sala de estar. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan desordenado?

-Eh, Alice ¿Esa es la ropa interior de Edward? – dijo Rose señalando unos bóxers a nuestros pies.

-¡Giiuu! – grité con asco y los pateé lejos.

-Son sólo unos bóxers, no es como que nunca hayas quitado unos en tu vida – me dijo riéndose.

-Es diferente cuando son los de tu hermano – me justifiqué. Ella sólo asintió aún doblada de la risa – manos a la obra – dije.

Rose se fue a la habitación de Edward y yo revisé la ropa que estaba en los sillones y chacachachan… ¡Encontré una lista de preguntas hechas en una servilleta! Era como una pequeña entrevista para alguien desconocido.

-¡Alice! – gritó Rosalie y me sobresalté – tienes que ver esto, inmediatamente – me ordenó y corrí hacia ella.

-¿Qué rayos te…? – me quedé con las palabras en la boca – ¡No puedo creerlo! – chillé.

Rose estaba a un lado de la cama de Edward aun sin tender, con el cajón de la mesita de noche abierto y sostenía un aparato plateado en sus manos, uno que yo conocía bastante bien ¡porque yo le había regalado ese celular a Bella!

-Oh… por… dios – dije cada palabra con cuidado. Rose estaba igual de sorprendida que yo.

-¿Qué hace Edward con el celular de Bella? – dijo ausente.

-¡Es lo que trato de averiguar, Sherlock*! – chillé exasperada de no poder entender nada.

-OK, que no cunda el pánico… ¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó.

-Es una lista de preguntas, no sé para quién sea y… ¡Oye! – chillé cuando me la arrebató de las manos.

-Estas servilletas yo las conozco – dijo pensativa.

-¡Qué diferencia hay entre servilletas! – dije.

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre un Prada original y una imitación? – me dijo.

-¡Muchísimas cosas! La textura, calidad…

-Es una metáfora, Alice.

-¿Una qué?

-¡Olvídalo! ¿Recuerdas que yo fui aeromoza?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, tal vez porque no dejas de hablar de todos los viajes alrededor del mundo ¡Y los pilotos! Que estaban de infarto…

-¡Alice!

-¿Qué?

-¡Cállate y escucha! ¿Quieres?

-Está bien, está bien, no tienes que gritarme – dije haciendo un puchero.

-Estas servilletas son de las que utilizamos en los aviones, ya que son más gruesas y en caso de derrame de bebidas es más fácil limpiarlos.

-Interesante dato, Rose. Pero qué tiene que ver con que Edward tenga el celular de Bella.

-¿No lo entiendes? – yo sólo negué con la cabeza – ¿Cuándo perdió Bella su celular?

-Probablemente lo dejó en el avión.

-¿Cuál era el número de vuelo de Edward?

-¡Oh, Oh! Yo sé, yo hice su reservación, era el vuelo 387-E.

-¿Recuerdas que Bella nos llamó para decirnos en qué vuelo estaría, por si llegaba a pasar algo durante el viaje?

-Sí, pero fue a ti a la que te lo dijo.

-Adivina cuál era, pequeña duende – ante las palabras de Rosalie vi todo un poco más claro.

-¿387-E? – dije insegura y ella asintió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Ahora entiendes? – me preguntó y yo asentí – Edward estuvo en el mismo vuelo de Bella, probablemente vio el celular en algún lugar abandonado y lo recogió.

-Entonces quiso devolverlo y tuvo que revisarlo – continué los pensamientos de Rose.

-Después se conocen en el restaurant y… - se detuvo y meditó – la pregunta es, ¿Por qué no lo entregó?

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Todavía me sigo preguntando por qué no le ha dado su celular – dijo Rose – es decir, están saliendo, conociéndose, ¿No sería buen momento para decir: "¡Ey, encontré tu celular en el avión!"?

-Sus razones debe tener, Edward siempre ha sido así, todo lo razona, y siempre actúa acorde a sus pensamientos.

-Lo sé, pero también conozco a Bella, y sé que si se entera de que Edward le ha estado mintiendo se va a poner muy feo.

-¡¿Crees qué no he pensado en eso? – chillé – lo que más me aterra es que Bella se deprima como… aquella maldita vez – dije con coraje al recordar.

-Ni siquiera menciones al bastardo aquél, no merece la pena.

-También me preocupa Edward, lo vi bastante entusiasmado cuando hablé con él el día después de lo del restaurant. Y por cómo nos cuenta Bella, él está siendo todo un caballero, eso demuestra que le importa bastante.

-¿Qué hacemos, Alice? Tal vez deberíamos hablar con Edward y decirle la verdad.

-Pero tendríamos que contarle todo, hasta que revisamos sus cosas y estoy segura que me dejara de hablar largo tiempo, y la boda está muy cerca. Sé que si se lo propone, no viene – dije triste.

-Ya no pensemos más en ello, Edward tiene que decirle, no nosotras que somos sus mejores amigas y prometimos siempre hablar con la verdad – dijo lo ultimo quedito.

-Mejor hablemos de la boda, aun no tenemos todos los vestidos.

-Sólo falta el de Bella – concedió.

-¿Qué tal si le llamamos? – dije emocionada – así pasamos por ella y la llevamos a rastras al centro comercial.

-Una especialidad tuya – dijo riendo.

Tomé el celular y Rose fue por algo de beber para las dos. Marqué el número de Bella y timbró bastantes veces antes de que una jadeante Bella contestara. Espera… ¡Una jadeante, Bella!

-¿Hola? – dijo tomando aire – para, necesito contestar – dijo entre risas.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – grité y vi a Rose con los ojos muy abiertos y los un vaso en cada mano.

* * *

_¿Volvimos a los capítulos cortos? En realidad no, sólo que tenía que terminar la continuación y avanzar hacia el siguiente nivel. _

_Me fue difícil hacer estos dos capítulos de Alice POV, creo que soy más Bella, ustedes saben, esa energía que irradia Alice es difícil de explicar, pero de todos modos espero que les haya gustado mucho, esa duende a veces es muy malvada. Pero aun así, ¡todos la amamos!_

_Iba a poner aquí mismo el Edward POV pero nah, mejor dejarlas con la duda, jaja no es verdad, simplemente creo que quedan pocos caps para la historia D: mi bebé ya creció jeje _

_¿Llegamos a los 50 RR? ¡Vamos, por mí! _

_Porque una Génesis feliz es igual a capítulos más rápido, aunque ya tengo avanzado el siguiente cap, me gustaría ver si esto se logra, ¿vale? No sean crueles y denme un poco de su amor (: _

_No sean tímidas en dejarme sus dudas, comentarios, o sugerencias, todas las recibo y contesto. _

_A propósito, estoy pensando en actualizar los días martes, jueves y sábados. O sea que tengo que tener terminado el capi para uno de estos días, ustedes saben, si llegamos a los 50 RR creo que tendrán capi para el jueves. ¿Qué dicen? No es mucho pedir ¿Cierto? Jeje al menos eso espero. _

_*Sherlock: es un "detective asesor" del Londres de finales del siglo XIX, que destaca por su inteligencia y hábil uso de la observación y el razonamiento deductivo para resolver casos difíciles. Por aquellas que no lo conocen jeje_

_¿Qué estarán haciendo Edward y Bella? _

_¿También conoceremos lo que pasó con Bella?_

_Bueno, me despido sin más. Espero leerlas pronto, cuídense y de verdad, estudien para sus exámenes. ¡Suerte! _

_Con cariño:_

_Génesis Cullen Swan (:_


	14. Confusión

_**Confusión**_

_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes, definitivamente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, sólo la historia es de mi autoría por lo cual está prohibida su copia total o parcial y/o adaptación SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

**Edward POV**

-Para, necesito contestar – me dijo Bella jadeante – escuché gritos por la línea pero poco me importó.

-No puedo parar – dije y gruñí.

-Edward, por favor – dijo Bella buscando aire. Me encantaba su voz entrecortada – sí, estoy aquí, dame un segundo.

-Que te de unas cuantas horas – objeté – no pienso parar ahora – al parecer del otro me escucharon y juro que ese chillido me pareció familiar.

-¡Edward, estoy hablando en serio! – dijo y se alejó de mí.

Se fue al comedor y yo me quedé admirándola mientras hablaba por teléfono, me regaló una sonrisa y yo le mandé un beso, ella hizo como que lo atrapaba en su mano y lo dirigió a sus labios. De pronto frunció el ceño.

-¡Sólo me estaba haciendo cosquillas! ¡Dios! Eres tan mal pensada… qué bueno que me tienes en tan buen concepto – dijo entre exasperada y divertida.

Al parecer sus jadeos se habían confundido con algo que en realidad no era, de verdad sólo le hacía cosquillas. Me limité a rodar los ojos, conocía a alguien que seguramente pensaría lo mismo, Alice.

Queriendo aliviar la tensión y enojo que su llamada podría provocarle, me acerqué a ella y la tomé por la cintura desde atrás. Se recargó en mi pecho y la sentí relajarse en mis brazos, besé su cabeza y aspiré su aroma.

-Ya cálmate, por favor. No está pasando nada y si lo estuviera no sería de tu incumbencia – dijo y la vi fruncir nuevamente el ceño y la apreté un poco. Ella me miró y un pequeño brillo apareció en sus ojos – conozco lo suficiente… hablamos luego ¿Quieres?... adiós – colgó.

-¿Quién era? – pregunté.

-Mi amiga, preocupada de que vayamos muy rápido.

-Opino lo mismo – objeté – las cosas con calma.

-Me ha dicho que no te conozco lo suficiente.

-Eso no es verdad.

-No es por ti que lo dice sino por mí. También me dijo otra serie de cosas que me pusieron a pensar – fue y se sentó al sofá, se veía triste.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.

-Nada. Es sólo que…

-¿Es sólo que…? – insistí y me reprendí, no debería sonar tan osco.

-Es que es verdad, no te conozco…

-Claro que me conoces – dije sobresaltado, a qué venía todo eso.

-No lo suficiente – me gritó.

-¿Lo suficiente para qué? – respondí.

-¡Ni siquiera me has pedido una relación formal! – gritó y luego se cubrió la boca.

-Estamos saliendo – dije tranquilo, pero sonó muy duro.

Nunca había visto enojada a Bella, pero tampoco era agradable, aunque debía conocerla si planeaba pasar mucho tiempo con ella.

-No te estoy pidiendo un anillo – dijo bajito – pero te pido que definas lo nuestro – me miró fijamente.

De verdad no quería pedirle nada en este estado, enojados, sonaría forzado y tal vez ella no me aceptaría, tenía más miedo que al principio, cuando la engañaba, "La sigues engañando" me recordó mi conciencia.

Me sentía peor ahora. No tenía excusa, no sabía que decir, no quería pedirle que fuera mi novia cuando la estaba engañando.

Retrocedí, tomé mi chaqueta y salí por esa puerta verde, que tenía el 4E al frente y la cerré.

Me quedé ahí, aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar, ¿Cómo pasamos de las risas al enojo? ¿Qué le había dicho su amiga? ¿Por qué quería que definiéramos lo nuestro?

Escuché sus sollozos a través de la madera. Nada me hacía sentir más miserable en estos momentos.

* * *

_Hola gente linda de el mundo de FF_

_Primero que nada, gracias a mi prima xsxbx por todos esos Reviews, no sé porque la urgencia del capi, pero aquí lo tienes primis, todo tuyo. _

_LO SIENTO DE VERAS PORQUE ESTÁ CORTÍSIMO PERO ASÍ DEBE TERMINAR PARA PODER VENIRNOS CON LO BUENO._

_Jeje lo sé empieza lo bueno, algo de tensión y enojos, ya sólo nos quedan unos seis capítulos más creo, pero la verdad no sé, todo puede pasar en este mundo. _

_Gracias para las niñas que se tomaron su tiempo y me dejaron sus lindas opiniones y reviews. ¡Ya saben lo que están haciendo!_

_No era nada malo, eso viene después ñ.ñ unos dos o tal vez un capi después. ¡Esperen el lemmon! _

_Las quiero mucho lectoras, son mi apoyo._

_Esta semana estoy publicando un OS y tal vez otra historia, ojala que les gusten. _

_¿Qué tal si llegamos a los 60 RR? Las espero (: _

_Con cariño:_

_Génesis Cullen Swan _


	15. Reuniones

_**Reuniones**_

_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes, definitivamente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, sólo la historia es de mi autoría por lo cual está prohibida su copia total o parcial y/o adaptación SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

**Alice POV**

Llevábamos dos horas en el apartamento de Bella. No puedo ni describir el dolor de ver a mi amiga tan herida. Rose y yo ya no sabíamos qué más hacer. Ella estaba desconsolada.

Primero me llamó, unos minutos después de que habíamos discutido. Fui una completa imbécil.

Flash Back

-Ya cálmate, por favor. No está pasando nada y si lo estuviera no sería de tu incumbencia – me dijo Bella, de verdad sonaba enojada.

-No puedo calmarme, ¿acaso estás loca? ¡apenas lo conoces!

-Conozco lo suficiente – me respondió con dureza.

-¡Eso dijiste cuando conociste a James! – le grité exasperada. Lo único que quería era que no saliera lastimada, pero me arrepentí de mis palabras.

-Hablamos luego ¿Quieres? – me dijo y sabía que estábamos oficialmente peleadas.

-Perdón, Bella – le dije arrepentida.

-Adiós – no me dio tiempo de despedirme ni disculparme, simplemente colgó.

-¿Qué rayos has hecho, Alice Cullen? – me dijo severamente Rose.

-Yo… de verdad que… no quería decir eso.

-¡Sabes todo el tiempo que le costó recuperarse del infeliz! ¡Lo logró! Salió adelante con nuestro apoyo y cariño pero sobretodo porque ella decidió ser feliz. No tenías porqué quitarle las esperanzas con Edward de esa manera.

-¡Pero no puedo saber qué hace Edward con ella! No ha confiado en mí siquiera para decirme que está saliendo con alguien.

-Eso es porque eres muy entrometida.

-Lo sé. Pero también sé que Edward le miente. No le ha dicho que él tiene su celular, que probablemente se conocieron en el avión. Porque estoy casi cien por ciento segura que él lo sabe y también que ese celular es de Bella.

-Tu misma dijiste que Edward tendría sus razones para no hacerlo.

-Pero ya no estoy tan segura. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Acabas de cometer un error, Alice. Yo conozco a Edward y las dos sabemos que es incapaz de dañar a Bella. Él no es el tipo de hombre que juega con las mujeres.

-¡Estoy completamente segura de eso! Pero de verdad tengo un mal presentimiento y rara vez me equivoco con ellos.

-Alice, debemos pensar en cómo…

Las palabras de Rose quedaron inconclusas por el sonido del teléfono.

-Es Bella – dije sin más y fui a contestar.

Cinco minutos después estábamos en camino al departamento de nuestra amiga, ya que no entendíamos nada de lo que decía a causa del llanto.

Fin del Flash Back

-Se quedó dormida – anunció Rose despacio. Volvía de la habitación de Bella.

-Fui una idiota – le dije cubriéndome la cara con las manos.

-No lo fuiste, simplemente querías protegerla – me dijo quitándome las manos.

-¡La viste! No podía dejar de llorar – le dije mientras me limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo. Mis lágrimas habían empezado a escurrir por mi rostro.

-Pero eso no fue tu culpa. Ella no lloraba por lo que le dijiste – me excusó – Edward es el motivo.

-Ese pedazo de mierda – dije con odio.

-¡Alice, es tu hermano! – me dijo alzando sólo un poco la voz.

-Ese idiota no, el otro. James. Le destrozó el corazón.

-Nosotras no pudimos evitarlo, no lo conocíamos, no podíamos saber lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ella se enamoró en dos días, perdidamente. Jamás la había visto tan feliz hasta hace poco. Cuando conoció a Edward.

-Estábamos de vacaciones en un lugar ajeno. No conocíamos a nadie. Él fue amable con nosotras y se fijó en Bella.

-Fue su presa. Ella le dio todo. Y con amor – dije con rencor.

-Nos emocionamos junto a ella. Era la primera vez que mostraba real interés hacia alguien – dijo Rose con una sonrisa melancólica.

-¡Pero lo sospechamos! Algo no andaba bien – dije enojada por no haber hecho nada al respecto.

-Pero todo era permitido por ver a Bella feliz – terminó Rose con melancolía, ella también comenzó a llorar y le tendí un pañuelo.

-Es un malnacido – dije.

-Pero cada quien tiene lo que se merece, Alice, recuérdalo – me dijo limpiándose la cara.

-Daría lo que fuera por borrar esa sombra del pasado de Bella.

-Ella tuvo que vivirlo, y ahora es pasado. Siguió adelante, luchó por no caerse, lo hizo. Me sentí tan orgullosa cuando volvió a ser la misma de antes – dijo con fervor.

-¿Crees que pueda ser la misma si pasa algo así con Edward? – le pregunté.

-No lo sé. Pero ella es una mujer fuerte. Debemos confiar en eso.

-Dejemos las lágrimas, porque con eso no le ayudamos – dije animándome un poco.

-Mejor vamos a preparar algo de comer y recoger un poco.

Nos fuimos a la cocina y tenía unas pequeñas cajas con pastelillos dentro. Eran los favoritos de Bella. También estaban dos vasos térmicos de café. ¿Edward le había traído el desayuno?

-Esto debió ser obra de Edward – dijo Rose.

-Él es muy detallista cuando se lo propone.

-¿Por qué crees que se fue? – me preguntó mientras recogíamos las cosas.

-No lo sé. No es de los chicos que le tienen miedo al compromiso.

-Bella no le estaba pidiendo un compromiso, simplemente una definición a su relación.

-Ella dijo que la situación se acaloró un poco. Edward puede ser muy temperamental cuando se lo propone.

-Se comportó como un reverendo idiota, si llega a volver a intentarlo con Bella y le dice la verdad, en serio que le patearé las bolas, es lo menos que se merece.

-Creo que es lo justo, ni siquiera lo defenderé como hermana. Yo lo detengo y tú lo golpeas – le dije y reímos un poco mientras seguíamos acomodando todo y pasamos a la sala.

Después de haber comido lo que preparamos nos sentamos en la sala a platicar de aquello y a la vez de nada. Nuestra conversación corrió también entorno a la próxima boda, que no faltaba mucho para que se realizara. Estaba tan emocionada.

Después escuchamos unos pasos acompasados y vimos a Bella con los ojitos rojos de tanto llorar y el pelo enmarañado.

-Hora de ir de compras – anuncié parándome de mi lugar.

-En serio Alice… ¿Compras? ¿Crees que es el mejor remedio? – me dijo una Bella que empezaba a mostrarse gruñona. ¿Qué tienen de malo las compras?

-¿Qué tienen de malo las compras? – repetí la frase que había pensado.

-Es una buena manera de distracción ¿no crees? – dijo Rosalie.

-Además falta tu vestido – no le dejé responder. Quería sacarla de ahí inmediatamente, no fuera que Edward volviera y nos encontrara aquí.

-Aparte que tal si ese tipo vuelve a buscarte hoy – dijo Rose y dio justo en el punto débil de Bella.

-Sólo déjenme ponerme decente – dijo y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

-Bien hecho – felicité a Rose. Y ella me guiñó un ojo.

-Bella no te olvides de llevar buena ropa interior, tenemos que medirte muchas cosas – le gritó y se escuchó un lamento. Bella odiaba ir de compras con nosotras porque jugábamos a Barbie Bella.

-Ya te escuché, señorita. Maquíllate para que no se te vean mucho los ojos rojos – exclamé yo.

Después de 15 minutos estábamos todas a bordo de mi Porche amarillo canario, el cual amaba más que a mi futuro esposo, bueno… algo así. Bella iba callada en el asiento trasero y Rose escuchaba la música animadamente, moviéndose un poco.

-¿De verdad es necesario ir hoy de compras? – preguntó Bella por enésima vez.

-¿De verdad querías quedarte como Renée Zellweger en el "Diario de Bridget Jones"*? – pregunté.

-Soooolaaa ootraaa veeez – chilló Rose en una muy mala imitación de Celine Dion en All by myself. *

Todas nos echamos a reír a carcajadas y eso mejoró muchísimo el humor de Bella. Llegamos al centro comercial, aparcamos y salimos del auto para empezar nuestra cacería.

Después de dos horas visitando todas las boutiques que se cruzaron en nuestro camino salimos con muchas bolsas cada una, yo sabía que en el fondo esto le gustaba a Bella, siempre se veía lindísima con todo lo que compraba, claro asesorada especialmente por mí. Conseguimos el vestido perfecto para Bella, mi madrina, por supuesto es rosa. Aunque ella lo detesta es un color que se ve extraordinario en su piel. Se verá irresistible.

Entonces decidimos que era tiempo de ir a comer algo más sustancioso, o mejor dicho a cenar, así que nos fuimos las tres solitas a un restaurant que nos encantaba y platicamos de diferentes cuestiones, primordialmente relacionadas con mi hermosa boda y los invitados.

Cuando el lugar estaba por cerrar tuvimos que retirarnos, llevamos a Bella a su casa, estaba agotada y dijo que lo único que haría sería tomar una ducha y dormir, después llevé a Rose a la suya y vaya sorpresa que me llevé…

* * *

_¡Lo logré! Un capítulo sin Edward POV y sin siquiera una vista a lo que hace en estos momentos, jeje soy mala, lo sé pero no pueden ver lo que hace. Es top secret. _

_Ahora ¿Qué se imaginan que está haciendo? _

_¿Qué hará Bella?_

_¿Qué se encontró Alice en casa de Rose?_

_Muchas conjeturas que hacer, poco tiempo para escribir jeje. Espero que les haya gustado este capi, ¡es largo! Es lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa jeje_

_Ya nos quedan pocos caps, creo XD_

_Y espero me sigan hasta el final, muchas gracias si ahora me están leyendo, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron todos sus reviews._

_¡Superamos la meta! _

_¿Llegamos a 75?_

_Y como diría una autora que creo conocen, su review es mi propia jeje_

_* Renée Zellweger: actriz norteamericana que ha interpretado un papel en especial llamado Bridget Jones._

_*El diario de Bridget Jones: es una película británica del 2001, basada en la novela del mismo nombre, escrita por Helen Fielding. La adaptación fue protagonizada por Renée Zellweger como Bridget, Hugh Grant como el agresivo Daniel Cleaver y Colin Firth como Mark Darcy. La secuela, Bridget Jones: Al borde de la razón, se estrenó en 2004._

_*All by myself: canción de Celine Dion, muy triste y melodramática en la que la "protagonista" de la historia se queda sola después de una vida algo libertina._

_Para las chicas que jamás han visto la película ni escuchado la canción les dejo este video en donde aparecen los dos jeje es la escena de la película que menciono en la historia:_

_QUITEN LOS ESPACIOS ;)_

_www . youtube . com / watch ? v = 0D0z fB1l 1x0_

_Pff esto quedó larguísimo. Jeje nos leemos, espero de verdad sus comentarios :)_

_Con cariño:_

_Génesis Cullen Swan ;)_


	16. Malos entendidos

_**Malos entendidos**_

_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes, definitivamente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, sólo la historia es de mi autoría por lo cual está prohibida su copia total o parcial y/o adaptación SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

**Edward POV**

Estaba totalmente frustrado. No sabía qué hacer ahora. Dejé a Bella llorando y dejando que pensara lo peor de mí. Pero no es que no quisiera tener algo serio con ella. Eso es lo que más anhelaba ahora. Pero simplemente no quería hacerlo así, no aun, porque le estaba ocultando cosas que yo no sabía cómo tomaría ella. Tal vez se enojaría demasiado como para querer otra cosa conmigo que no sea ser unos simples conocidos, un error en su camino. Sé que mis actos le han causado daño y ahora estoy aquí, viendo hacia la nada a través del parabrisas, con las manos enganchadas al volante de mi auto. Mirando como las gotas de lluvia se difunden alrededor, semejantes a mis lágrimas… parecía un crío pero no podía evitarlo. Nunca me había sentido tan miserable, creo que en mi vida había causado dolor a una chica.

Sentí unos golpes en mi ventana, giré la vista y me encontré con la sonrisa ladina e infantil de mi mejor amigo. Vine a buscarlo como tantas otras veces cuando tenía problemas. Sé que para todos él no parece más que un niño con cuerpo de adulto. Pero me ha ayudado más que nadie y siempre tenía al menos la forma de hacerme reír. Me lamenté por no poder devolver su gesto con la misma alegría y él supo que algo no andaba del todo bien.

Abrí la puerta para poder bajar, no sin antes limpiarme las mejillas donde quedaban los restos de mi llanto, aunque sabía que tenía los ojos rojos después de eso. Hice un intento de sonrisa y me abrazó, como sabía que necesitaba en estos momentos… como un hermano mayor.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó una voz para mí desconocida, a nuestras espaldas. Emmett me dio unas palmadas fuertes en la espalda y se separó.

-Estás en casa, viejo – dijo y me dirigió otra sonrisa.

Me giré hacia la persona que se encontraba con nosotros, era un chico como de nuestra edad o menor, rubio y con ojos azules.

-Jasper - le dijo Emmett – quiero presentarte a mi mejor amigo, mi hermano de leche y tu futuro cuñado - ¿cuñado? ¿él es el novio de Alice?

-Un gusto – me dijo dándome la mano.

-Creo que… lo mismo digo – le respondí estrechando momentáneamente su mano.

-Vamos, subamos por una cerveza – dijo Emmett.

**Alice POV**

"_Cuando el lugar estaba por cerrar tuvimos que retirarnos, llevamos a Bella a su casa, después llevé a Rose a la suya y vaya sorpresa que me llevé…"_

Mi "querido" hermano estaba sentado en el sofá con las manos en su rostro. Y el tonto de mi amigo y novio de Rose, Emmett tenía una mano en su hombro como si estuviera consolándolo.

Emmett levantó la vista hacía nosotras y abandonó su lugar, nos saludó con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – fue como Rosalie saludó a su amado.

Edward quitó las manos de su patético rostro para mirarnos aun en la entrada del departamento. Sus ojos se veían ligeramente hinchados y enrojecidos. Después mi rubio y futuro esposo apareció en escena pasando por la puerta de la cocina con dos botellas de cerveza en una mano y con un vaso de agua en la otra, fue entonces que me percaté de las demás botellas en la mesita de centro, no eran muchas, pero sí varias.

-¿Quieres explicarme esto, Jasper? – dije ácidamente. La mirada de mi hermano era algo distante.

-Rosy, mira… Edward no se siente muy bien… está algo… tú entiendes – dijo Emmett dándole una mirada cómplice, pues él estaba enterado de todos nuestros planes.

-No se enfaden – dijo Edward pausadamente levantándose de su asiento – yo estaba por irme.

Jamás había visto a mi hermano tan ausente. Nos dio una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos y pasó por entre nosotras hacia la puerta y salió.

Estaba en shock, Jasper suspiró y Emmett hizo lo mismo.

-Alice, tenemos que hablar – dijo mi Jazzy muy serio, nunca me había dicho esas palabras y sentí un poco de miedo por lo que me quisiera decir.

-¿Sobre qué? – pregunté en voz baja, temiendo la respuesta.

-Creo que debemos hablar los cuatro – dijo Emmett y juro que su aspecto de niño grande desapareció por esos instantes y fue remplazado por el de un hombre maduro.

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Jasper – Chicas, tomen asiento.

Rose y yo nos miramos preguntándonos cosas sin palabras. Nos sentamos en el sofá donde minutos antes estaba mi hermano. Emmett se quedó de pie junto a la televisión apagada. Y Jasper se sentó en la mesita de centro frente a nosotras.

-Alice, creo que debes, más bien deberían contarle a Bella y a Edward lo que está pasando – dijo con voz seria y sin cavilaciones mi futuro marido.

-¡¿Qué? – gritamos al unísono las dos.

-Es lo mejor enana. Hubieras visto como llegó Edward. Está destrozado. Y Rose, sé que a veces participo en sus planes, pero esto no está bien.

-¡Pero él le mintió primero! – me excusé enseguida.

-Pero todos nosotros lo estamos haciendo también, los estamos engañando. Fue bastante difícil escuchar a Edward y darle consejos, cuando nosotros estamos en su situación – dijo Jasper y vi la decisión en sus ojos. No me dejaría seguir con esto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, chicos – dijo Rose calmada y yo la fulminé con la mirada. Eso era traición – no me mires así, Alice. Entramos en el apartamento de Edward. Le damos consejos a Bella, ¡cuando ni siquiera sabemos la razón por la cual no le ha dicho lo del celular!

-Precisamente, nosotros no debemos hacer nada, al menos hasta que Edward le cuente sobre eso. Yo sé que mi hermano tiene una razón, siempre la tiene.

-Y nos la ha dicho – dijo Emmett y nosotras lo miramos fijo.

-Nos contó el por qué de su acción – terminó de explicar Jasper.

-¿Qué les contó? – dijo Rosalie, adelantándose a mi replica.

-¿Por qué a ustedes? – chillé un poco.

-¡Daah! – dijo Emmett como si fuera lo más obvio – Soy su mejor amigo, y a Jasper pues sólo porque estaba aquí.

-Tonto – soltó Jasper.

-¡Hey! Él vino a buscarme a mi ¡a ti ni siquiera te conocía! – replicó Emmett. Y ahí estaba otra vez esa cara infantil y burlona.

-Al grano – dijo Rosalie – cuéntanos todo, Emmett.

-¿Antes o después del llanto? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Toda la historia, Emmett – le respondió Rose con ojos entrecerrados.

-Como quisiera hacerlo. Pero no puedo. Palabra de boy scout.

-Emmett McCarthy, o nos cuentas qué te dijo o no hay travesuras esta noche.

-¡Rosalie! No cuentes nuestra intimidad ante estos seres extraños – dijo Emmett con un puchero.

-¡Al diablo! Habla. Ahora – see la verdad Rosalie podía ser mortal amenazando.

-Edward nos pidió que no les contáramos nada. A nadie, y sobre todo a ti, Alice – dijo Jasper – y creo que deberíamos respetar eso.

-Mira Jasper, sé que deberíamos respetar eso. Sé que es una decisión de Edward. Pero también sé que puedo destruir tu moto en cuestión de segundos, si es que llega a hacer algo para lastimar a Bella y nosotras no lo sabíamos. ¿Estamos? – si había algo que Jasper amara más que a mí, eso era su moto. Se puso pálido unos segundos y luego recuperó la calma completamente.

-No, no estamos Rosalie. Pero sé que el bocón que está detrás te dirá todo por un simple beso. Así que no tengo alternativa.

-¡Genial! – dijo Rosalie con sarcasmo – ahora, cuéntenos. Nosotras prometemos no decir o hacer nada en contra de la voluntad de Edward. ¿Verdad, Alice? – me dijo y en serio que quería asentir al momento pero… ¡Soy Alice Cullen! ¿Cómo mierdas que no me iba a meter en los asuntos de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga? - ¿Alice? – me dijo Rose con sus ojos y voz amenazadores.

-Está bien – dije muy, pero muy quedito.

-Vamos, duende, no puede ser tan difícil – dijo Emmett tratando de animarme.

-¡Pues lo es! Toda mi vida lo he hecho, tomar algunas pequeñas decisiones por Edward… aquí y allá…

-Pero eso tiene que parar Alice, dentro de poco serás una mujer casada y él es mayor que tú. Y aunque eres mi bella novia, se ve más sensato de lo que tú, cielo – terminó Jasper y abrí la boca en una "o" bastante indignada.

-¡Oye! – dije y le di un manotazo.

-¡Alice, eso duele! – dijo Jasper sobándose.

-Bebé.* - respondí y crucé mis brazos.

-¡Basta! Ya nos alejamos mucho del tema. ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo Edward? – dijo Rose con exasperación.

-Nos contó lo que sucedió hoy por la mañana, Edward le llevó el desayuno, luego el teléfono sonó y ella hablo con su amiga, que supongo eres tu Alice. Después de eso ella se puso algo distante. Discutieron. Ella le pidió formalidad a la relación, él le dijo que era pronto para eso, y ella le volvió a pedir que definiera lo que estaba pasando – dijo Jasper.

-Él dice que después de eso, no supo qué hacer o pensar. No quería decirle que fuera su novia porque le ocultaba algo. Y una relación con mentiras, no existe. Consternado y todo, salió del apartamento de Bella sin decirle nada. Y fue todo – concluyó Emmett.

-¿Eso es todo? – dijo Rose.

-¡Oh, mi dios! – susurré y sentí cosquillear mis ojos – te lo dije Rose, se pelearon por mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa, Alice, te repito que sólo querías cuidarla.

-Pero le metí esas inseguridades de nuevo. Cuando mi hermano… él sólo… - comencé a sollozar y Jasper me abrazó.

Estuvimos callados por un rato. Luego Rosalie y Emmett desaparecieron en la cocina.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? – le dije con voz resignada a mi futuro marido.

-Dejarlo ir, Alice. No es tu asunto. Sólo debes decirle a Edward la verdad. Que sabes todo.

-Pero es que es tan difícil, Jazz – dije lastimosamente – no quiero que pierda la confianza en mí.

-No lo hará si le explicas bien cómo pasó todo – me dijo comprensivamente mientras peinaba mi cabello.

Me alejé de él con mis ojos de cachorro y él no se inmutó.

-Ese truco ya no funciona conmigo, bebé – me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero siempre es bueno intentar – dije y me levanté del sillón.

Fui hasta la cocina donde me encontré una horrorosa escena, tipo anaconda devorando a su presa, pero en realidad era Emmett comiéndose a Rose.

-¡Paren! – dije tapándome los ojos. Escuché sus risas y quité lentamente mis manos – Rose, tenemos cosas que hacer – dije decidida.

-¿Qué? ¡No, Alice! No participaré en tus planes.

-Debemos explicarle a Edward que sabemos lo que le oculta a Bella.

-Pero… no creo que deberíamos decírselo. Es decir. Dejemos que él se lo explique a Bella primero.

-Nop. Estoy decidida. Le diré a Edward toda la verdad.

-OK. Oye por cierto, ya fuiste a escoger el menú de la fiesta ¿cierto? – me recordó Rose y me di una patada en el trasero (mentalmente).

-¡Maldición! – dije dándome un golpecito en la frente – lo olvidé, pero mañana después de que le haya dicho a Edward que…

-Dirás después de ver al florista, nuestra cita es a las 9 a.m.

-Bien, después de eso iremos con Edward y…

-No, no, no. Tenemos que ir a la pastelería después de eso. Iremos a la degustación. Por cierto, tienes que ir Jasper – dijo dándole una mirada a mi novio.

-OK. Después de las flores y el pastel iremos con Edward y…

-No, después de eso tenemos que ir con el diseñador de eventos, no has decidido el color de los manteles.

-¡Mierda! Dime de una maldita vez cuando iré con Edward – dije exasperada.

-Bien, este es nuestro horario: Florista, pastelería, diseñador, ajustes de vestido, corroborar los centros de mesa, invitaciones, cuarteto de músicos, y luego acomodaremos a las personas en sus asientos según el plano del salón – dijo todo tan rápido corroborándolo con su agenda electrónica que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuándo la sacó de su bolsillo.

-Eso significa que… - dije esperando una respuesta.

-Que mañana no podrás ver a Edward pero pasado, sí – me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué mierda sonríes? Es la primera cosa buena que hago ¡y me la niegas!

-Yo no te niego nada. Si quieres puedo cancelar todas las citas… pero claro, no será tan fácil rehacerlas – -suspiré.

-Está bien, Rose, mañana si tengo fuerzas en la noche, iré a ver a Edward, tal vez para entonces esté más tranquilo…

-Lo que vas a hacer está bien, Alice, es lo mejor. Creo que hasta podrías darle ánimos a Edward para contarle a Bella – me dijo mi novio.

-O tal vez te odiará por el resto de su vida y no te hablará en algunos meses – dijo Emmett.

-¡Emmett! – gritaron Jasper y Rose.

-¿Qué? – dijo el tonto de mi amigo – de todos modos Edward está pensando en volver a Londres – dijo y se tapó la boca enseguida.

-¡Emmett! – volvió a gritar Jasper – ¡se suponía que "eso" no se lo íbamos a decir!

-¿Qué? – chillé de nuevo y mis ojos se volvieron llorosos por segunda vez – ¿Él les dijo eso? – pregunté.

-Lo siento, Alice. Pero él dijo que sería mejor así. Que tal vez no fue buena idea venir con tanta anticipación para la boda.

-¡Todo esto es mi culpa! – solté con lágrimas en mis mejillas – eso destrozará a mamá.

-¡Ya basta, Alice! – me gritó con enojo mi novio y todos lo miramos – ya deja de lamentarte. No hay más que hacer por ahora. Quiero que mañana mismo vayas a buscar a Edward y decirle todo lo que hiciste, todo lo que sabes. Y que él decida cuándo se lo dirá a Bella. Entiende de una vez que no es tu vida y que él puede tomar decisiones por sí mismo. Sé que él te perdonará y sabrá entenderte. ¿Estamos?

-S-sí – dije con asombro, Jasper nunca me había hablado de tal manera. Pero lo entendía. Ya era tiempo de que creciera.

-Perdón, amor. No es mi intención hacerte daño con mis palabras. Pero me sentí muy incomodo con Edward, sintiéndose tan culpable por hacerle daño a Bella… ¿Qué se supone que debería decirle?

-¿O cómo decirle consejos? – continuó Emmett – es mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños y siempre hablamos con la verdad, me sentí mal por no hacerlo ahora – Rosalie lo abrazó.

-Yo… lo siento, chicos. Los metí a todos en un lío, pero haré lo que pueda por solucionarlo. Lo prometo...

_CONTINUARÁ_

* * *

_¡Lo siento! Sé que tardé un millón de años sin actualizar. Y algunas me querrán arrancar la cabeza y más porque no lo subí completo. _

_Pero la continuación la subiré pronto, es un hecho._

_La inspiración vino a mí en partes. Así que no había tenido más que retazos de lo que sería esto. Estaba casi terminado cuando mi maquina decidió jugarme una mala broma y desordenar todos mis archivos, y lógico, eso me retrasó aún más. _

_¡Pero ya estoy aquí! Lo siento mucho, chicas. _

_Igual sigo esperando que no me maten y que les vaya gustando la historia. Háganmelo saber si así lo desean yo siempre atiendo los RRs. _

_Me voy por ahora. Pero regresaré pronto con nuevas historias, y el final de este capítulo. Sé que esperaban algo más largo pero lo bueno se hace esperar ;) _

_Con cariño:_

_Génesis Cullen Swan ;)_


	17. Reparando los daños I

_**Reparando los daños I**_

_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes, definitivamente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, sólo la historia es de mi autoría por lo cual está __**prohibida su copia total o parcial y/o adaptación SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**__. ¡Gracias!_

_Y hoy tengo una recomendación musical para este capítulo:_

_"Somewhere only we know" de Keane._

_¡Escuchenla! :D_

* * *

**Edward POV**

Después de que Alice y Rose llegaran me fui lo antes posible de ahí, mi hermana era demasiado entrometida y sabía que si no salía pronto empezaría a interrogarme por mi aspecto, por mi comportamiento y por todo lo que a ella le pareciera que estaba fuera de lugar.

La seguridad de la casa de Emmett se perdió cuando las chicas tuvieron acceso a ella, pero aun así las palabras de Emmett me reconfortaron y me ayudaron a calmarme un poco.

Al principio me dijo que estaba exagerando las cosas, que Bella me entendería en cuanto yo le explicara mis motivos, pero luego cuando conoció que yo le he estado mintiendo desde que nos conocimos… bueno, supongo que fue difícil hallar una solución tan fácil.

Y ahora aquí estaba, de nuevo conduciendo hacia ningún lugar en concreto, pensando en esos ojos chocolate que de repente se llenaban de lágrimas.

No me estaba percatando de las horas que pasaban mientras yo conducía, veía luces de carros perdiéndose, pasándome, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de todo lo que yo tenía por ocultar, por pensar.

Y de repente, fue como despertar de un sueño en el que no sabía que estaba, me encontré a mi mismo a la orilla de un muelle, probablemente estaba en Port Angels, pero no estaba completamente seguro, miré al sol que se levantaba ante mi vista, me cegó por un momento y después pude apreciar un amanecer frente a un lugar completamente distinto, las sombras desaparecieron, y todo tuvo luz de nuevo.

Algo hizo "click" en mi interior, no podía seguir así, ni aquí, yo quería a Bella, la quería de vuelta y para siempre, mi corazón se hinchó con ese sentimiento nuevo y desconocido hasta ahora, porque yo… nunca me había sentido enamorado antes.

Tiré la piedra que sostenía en las manos hacia el agua, y con ella me deshacía de lo que estaba cargando.

Me di la vuelta y llegué hasta mi auto, manejé de regreso a Forks con esperanzas y ánimos. Quería saltarme todos y cada uno de los altos que me frenaban mi camino, pero había más conductores como yo esperando llegar a su destino, sus trabajos y escuelas.

Y fue en uno de esos altos que hice que vi una tienda de regalos bastante colorida, había globos de helio en el aparador con letreros como "Te extraño" "Te amo" "Perdóname".

Yo sabía que ningún globo, flor o presente me ayudaría a que Bella reaccionara como yo quería pero… no perdía nada con intentar, después de todo, yo siempre he sido romántico.

Tuve que dar una vuelta entera para poder encontrar estacionamiento, y después de aparcar y cerrar el auto, corrí hasta donde la tienda, entré y el detector de movimiento hizo un sonido indicando que alguien había llegado.

Una chica de aspecto dulce y cabellos castaños salió de alguna parte del local para darme la bienvenida, su físico me recordaba al de Bella, pero sus ojos no eran tan oscuros.

- ¡Hola! Bienvenido – me dijo muy alegre la chica, yo no supe cómo responder a tanto entusiasmo así que sólo sonreí un poco - ¿Estás buscando algo en especial? – preguntó pero sonó con más curiosidad que la de una vendedora.

- La verdad es que no sé lo que estoy buscando – dije.

- Yo puedo ayudarte – afirmó y sonrió con calidez – tal vez quieras algo de cumpleaños, por ejemplo tenemos estos osos de peluche enormes que todas las chicas quieren y algún globo…

- No, no es su cumpleaños – dije recordando que… no sabía su cumpleaños.

- Ah, entonces es para tu novia – me dijo sonando juguetona y revoloteó por el local como mi hermana haría – entonces puede ser que te quieres declarar… ¿Qué te parecen las flores? Puedo hacer un gran ramo de flores y tal vez una de estas tarjetas te ayude, algunas son graciosas y otras son más cursis, tú me entiendes, o también podrías usar uno de los peluches que tengo, tal vez uno no tan grande y…

- Ariadna, te he dicho que respires un poco cuando hablas, nena – dijo otra chica que parecía mayor que, Ariadna, sus ojos eran más pequeños pero brillaban igual y su cabello estaba recogido – Hola, lo siento, la parlanchina de mi amiga debe haberte aturdido.

- No es verdad Libia, yo sólo le estaba recomendando algunas cosas para su novia – dijo Ariadna y prácticamente hizo un puchero. Me recordaba bastante a Alice.

- Bien y ¿Ya te has decidido por algo? – preguntó Libia.

- No, estaba escuchando a Ariadna decir cosas de rosas y globos y…

- Y no te ha dejado echar un vistazo a nada, ni opinar ¿cierto? – terminó lo que no quería decir.

- Bueno, ella estaba entusiasmada y yo la dejé – confesé.

- Lo siento – dijo Ariadna un poco apenada.

- No te disculpes – le pedí – yo llegué sólo a ver… no estoy buscando algo en concreto.

- Eso es porque no sé la ocasión, ya le pregunté para qué necesita un regalo y no me ha contestado nada – le dijo Ariadna a su compañera.

- Entonces veamos qué podemos hacer con eso – contestó Libia – estoy segura que podremos ayudarte a encontrar algo para tu novia…

- Edward. Mi nombre es Edward – contesté cuando vi que alargaba la frase para conocerlo.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Libia y ella Ariadna como ya te habrás podido percatar – dijo bromista. Y me contagió un poco su sonrisa – y ahora dinos, cuál es el gran tema de tu regalo.

- Bueno, yo… – ¿Qué podía decir? Porque le rompí el corazón a la chica que me importa.

- ¿Te peleaste con ella, no? – preguntó inquisitivamente Libia, y levantó una ceja. Eso hizo que me sonrojara un poco, pelear es poco para lo que sucedió.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó Ariadna rebuscando entre una caja – somos expertas en conseguir el perdón de las damas – dijo y me sacó una sonrisa. Me agradaban para apenas conocerlas.

- Ariadna ¿Qué estás buscando?

- Las tarjetas de perdón, los mejores globos y cosas así…

- Deja eso, primero preguntémosle a Edward qué es lo que quiere hacer.

- No entiendo – dije.

- Sí, sólo quieres su perdón o quieres perdón y reconciliación – contestó Libia a mis dudas.

- Ah, bueno, yo… quiero que me perdone y también quiero formalizar mi relación con ella.

- Bien y ¿qué tienes en mente? – me cuestionó de nuevo Libia.

- Bueno, yo… no lo sé, ir y pedirle perdón, supongo – dije más como pregunta que afirmando, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer ir a casa de Bella.

- Hombres – reprochó Ariadna – siempre pensando que nos gustan las cosas simples.

- ¿Entonces qué puedo hacer? – pregunté.

- Lo primero son flores del perdón. O sea que le mandas o vas y dejas un gran ramo de sus flores favoritas con una disculpa y luego insistes hasta que te permita verla y luego tendrás que admitir que te comportaste como un idiota y disculparte de frente. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí y después me le declaro – dije seguro.

- ¡Claro que no! – me dijo Ariadna – después de que te ha perdonado le haces algo especial, algo que nunca olvide y le pides de la manera más romántica que se te ocurra que se haga tu novia. Y con el tiempo, le propones matrimonio y tienen muchos hijos y viven felices para siempre – terminó sonriendo de manera enamorada y yo sólo me reí.

- Bueno, el matrimonio y los hijos pueden esperar un par de años más – dijo Libia riéndose de su compañera.

- Bueno entonces creo que necesito un enorme ramo de tulipanes blancos – dije y ellas sonrieron y Ariadna aplaudió contenta.

Estaba decidido a hacer cualquier cosa para que Bella me perdonara...

_CONTINUARÁ_

* * *

_OH YEAH! I'm back, baby haha_

_Lo siento de verdad chicas, abandoné mi historia por un tiempo y sé que había esperado este capítulo, espero no las decepcione._

_Ya lo sé, es corto, pero es porque planeo hacer algo grande, grande con esta parte de la historia. _

_Ya tengo algo adelantado y si puedo, hoy mismo lo subo, la inspiración ha llegado a mí como una lluvia de ideas._

_Y tengo una noticia, algo que a mí me hizo muy feliz:_

_¡Pasé el examen de admisión!_

_¡Voy a ser doctora! :D_

_Y empiezo la próxima semana, así que trataré de adelantar todas mis historias. Y también quiero anunciar otra cosita: hoy mismo quiero lanzar mi tercera historia, así que espero que la lean y la disfruten y sino que me avienten tomates jeje sus opiniones siempre son bien recibidas, créanmelo :)_

_Bueno las dejo y espero hayan disfrutado como yo de este pequeño pedazo de alegría, y de la canción que me inspiró :)_

_Con Cariño:_

_Génesis Cullen Swan :)_


End file.
